All She Ever Needed Was Some Love
by xXFadingNightXx
Summary: Lionkit and Ghostkit were born on the day storms charged through the forest. Over half the clan, including their parents were killed that day. Lionkit was strong from the beginning while they all thought Ghostkit was going to die the same night. Tiny, weak, and odd, Ghostkit has always been an outcast, never understood, hidden in her brothers shadow, overlooked.
1. Prologue

**I DO NOT OWN WARRIOR CATS, ERIN HUNTER DOES!**

Prologue

The group of cats lounged by the river, purring and sharing tongues. It was bright and sunny, a few clouds hung lazily, drifting across the sky. A few kits giggled and scampered around while their mother kept a watchful eye on them.

One queen, belly swollen with kits, leaned against a large tom who had his tail wrapped over her shoulders. The two twin warriors sat next to them, chatting about the clan life. Near bye two apprentices practiced a mock battle while three others watched and cheered by the side lines.

Four other warriors sat around with the other cats. Their belly's were full and their fur shone with health. This newleaf was a good one, and the leafbare before it wasn't that bad.

None of them ever suspected what would happen later that day. None of them ever guesses that less than half of them would live to see the star's spread out across the sky that night. No one ever realized that that was their last happy moment all together.

_Later that day_

Rain lashed down at the already soaked ground. The river roared to life, spilling out over the sides. Lightning struck down on a near bye tree, engulfing the trunk in large flames. The pounding rain did little to stop it, if fact it only made it worse, causing it to spread out to other trees.

There was a loud yowl as one of the branches fell down on a cat, but no one could stop to retrive them. They were running, faster than they ever had, running for their lives.

Flames chased behind them, burning the tips of their tails as they fled. Suddenly the queen stumbled. Her pure white coat now looked dull grey from the ashes. Her mate grabbed her by her scruff and started dragging her along.

"S-stop!" -she begged, her blue eyes filling with tears. "The kits...their coming!", she gave a shaky gasp. They couldn't stop though, only keep running. Running for their lives.

For what seemed like moons later they finally got across the border, where the rest of the clan where. Well...it wasn't really most of the clan, more like half of the clan. All covered in burns. Some lay unmoving on the ground while others tried unsucsesfully to get back up. The queen stumbled down to her paws and didn't move.

Her mate yowled, "We need a medicine cat!", he called out frantically. Another warrior, his brother, growled, "We ALL need a medicine cat! Just because your _precious_ mate is kitting doesn't mean you instantly get the medicine cat!".

"But she _needs_ a medicine cat!", growled her mate. The queen still lay on the ground, whimpering as spasms of pain racked her body.

His brother leapt out, pinning him to the ground, "I told you we _ALL_ need a medicine cat!", he hissed, then slashed his claws across his brothers neck.

The queens eyes widened and she struggled over to her mate, who lay on the ground, his life slowly spilling out of him in pools of red blood.

She gasped, "N-NO!", she yowled, tears flowing down her cheeks. "No...", her voice broke into a whisper.

She yowled out again, in pain this time as her kits started to come. A different queen hurried over, stepping around the blood from her mate. "Come on Frozenwing...", she whispered, "Be strong for your kits.."

The queen-Frozenwing whimpered as her kits were born. In the end there were three kits, only two alive.

The queen looked up, "Their beautiful Frozenleaf...Frozenleaf?", she asked, but it was to late, Frozenleaf fell back limp, her blue eyes devoid of any life.

The two kits mewled by the dead queen, confused as to why their mother wouldn't move. The other queen sighed and picked up the two kits, then carried them over to the other cats.

She came up to a newer queen, who had lost three of her kits to the fire and only had one left. "Can you care for them?", she asked, "Their mother died at birth."

The younger queen looked down at the two kits and nodded.

There was one tom and one she. The tom was large and already well muscled, while the she was tiny and thin, she looked weak and they doubted she would survive the night.

The tom was dark brown with black stripes while the she was white with silver paws, tail, belly, and chest.

"I'll name the tom...Lionkit, and the she will be Ghostkit", said the queen, pulling them closer to her so they could suckle.


	2. Chapter 1

-Ghostkit-

_I was standing at the edge between two forests. One seemed dark and gloomy while the other seemed to be full of life. All around me I could hear cats whispering, but I could never understand what they were saying. I looked around, wondering where the voice to those cats belong, but as always, I was alone. _

I woke up to Lionkit shifting over in his sleep. Yawning, I looked up to see sunlight streaming through the den. I glanced at Featherstripe to see that she was still sleeping, then slid out of the nest. I had only taken a few pawsteps when I heard someone behind me.

"You going to sneak out of the nursery...without me?!", I turned to see Stormkit, halfway out of the nest. "I thought you were sleeping", I whispered.

Stormkit was my brother...well in a way. Me and Lionkit were adopted and Featherstripe took us in after our parents were killed the day we were born.

Rainkit rolled his eyes and padded over, his tall frame made my tiny frame look even smaller than it normally does. "Then you should have woken me up! We've only been out there once and I didn't even get to explore it all the way before Featherstripe called us back in", he said, padding over to the nursery exit.

I hurried to catch up with him and peaked out. There was a light dew over everything, casting off a faint glow as the rising sun shone over it. "Come on", I whispered, then padded all the way out. He followed behind me. A few warriors stood by the entrance to camp for dawn patrol as two apprentice stumbled out of their den, blinking sleep from their eyes.

"Lionkit always wakes me up when he sleeps", Stormkit muttered under his breath.

I giggled, "Me too." _That and the dreams..._

Suddenly I heard a growl, "What are you two doing out of the nursery?", I looked up to see Redpaw. I sighed, of course it had to be _Redpaw_. I only met him once and he already hates me. Probably because his mentor is my fathers brother, the one that killed him.

"Get back in there before I get your mother!", he hissed and we both scampered back into the nursery.

We sat, playing moss ball with each other until Featherstripe and Lionkit woke up. Featherstripe yawned and padded over, "Come on, lets go out into camp and you can play", she said.

We scampered out quickly, racing each other to camp. Of course, I came last and Lionkit was first. "Hah!", he smirked in my face and I scowled.

Once out we wandered over to Badgerkit and Rosekit, who were both poking a mouse that they stole from somewhere.

"Where'd you get the mouse?", asked Stormkit as we padded over.

"We found it under a rock behind the apprentice den", said Badgerkit, "Want some?", he asked.

"Sure", I said, then took a bite out of it, chewing hard. Featherstripe had started to let us eat solid foods but always chewed it up for us first, i didn't know chewing took so much work.

Stormkit took a bite while Lionkit padded away, he didn't like mice, and I thought that was crazy. After the mouse was finished we played until Featherstripe called us in for a short nap.

_-Halfway through the nap_

I suddenly woke up, gasping, as pain flashed through my stomach. I flattened my ears and looked up to see Stormkit awake too, holding his stomach.

"S-stormkit?", I whimpered as another flash of pain flared up. Featherstripe woke up, "I thought it was nap ti-", she cut off when she heard my whimper. "Kits?!", she asked, "What happened!", she jumped up. Lionkit, who had been sleeping up until that moment woke up. "Whats going on?", he asked, looking around.

I gasped in pain, then coughed, I felt like my belly was trying to rip in half. Featherstripe quickly picked up me and Stormkit and dashed out to the medicine den.

"Dawnleaf?! Dawnleaf?!",she called out frantically, setting us down. I looked up to see Dawnleaf bent over Badgerkit and Rosekit. She looked over and her deep green eyes went wide, "Them too?!", she hurried over.

That was the last thing I heard before darkness took over.


	3. Chapter 2

_I was in a clearing, it was a different place than the one I often found myself in my dreams. I gasped when I looked up and saw a cat standing there, I hadn't noticed her before. Then I realized she had stars intertwined in her fur, her eyes shone like the moon. _

_"H-hello..?", I whimpered, flattening my ears, "Am I...d-dead?"._

_The cats gaze softened and she stepped foward. _

_"Do not fear little one, you are not dead, only visiting starclan in this dream. I have something...important to tell you and you must not forget this."_

_She knelt down, until her face was level with mine. I blinked, as her moon bright soft blue eyes were suddenly directly in front of me. _

_"You must never give up dear little one, no matter what happens, don't give up hope. Never stop trying. You may think your alone, that your forgotten, that no one will ever care again, but just don't give up. One day my dear, you WILL prove yourself to not only your clan, but all the clans of the forest and you will be respected", she said._

_I frowned, confused, "What..what do you mean?", I asked. _

_She sighed, "Hopefully, you won't need to understand until later, but for now you must go back to your clan."_

_She stared at me, her soft moon bright blue eyes seemed so sad, "Good bye my dear Ghostkit..."_

_Suddenly everything was fading, fading back to black and I felt the sensation that I was falling. _

I opened my eyes, then blinked a few times as they adjusted to the lighting in the den.

Stormkit was sitting up in the nest next to me and looked up when I raised my head, "Ghostkit! You're awake", he said, grinning. I smiled and sat up, my stomach felt a a lot better now that it didn't feel like claws were ripping through it.

Dawnleaf padded over, she looked exhausted. "Good..your awake, do you feel better?", she asked.

I nodded and she smiled, "Thats good, just stay here the night and you can go out tomorrow."

Dawnleaf padded away, over to where Badgerkit and Rosekit sat, they both looked better as well.

"She said it was that funny mouse we ate", said Stormkit yawning.

"Oh", I said, I could feel my eyes drooping with sleepiness even though I had just been sleeping. I snuggled up to Stormkit then drifted off to sleep.

That night I had no dreams.

_The next Day_

I sat by the nursery watching as Lionkit and Stormkit play fought. Badgerkit and Rosekit sat watching. The older kits, Deerkit, Flowerkit, and Fernkit were all being groomed by their mother, their cerimony would be later.

I looked to the side and gasped slightly, shocked to see a cat sitting there. He was a grey tabby tom who was tall and slim, he was staring at me with yellow eyes. I didn't recognize him from any of the warriors.

"Hello...? Who are you?", I tilted my head.

He flinched slightly, as if surprised that I had even asked. After a few moments, "I'm Stonepelt", he said in a deep voice.

"Oh...well I'm Ghostkit!", I said, smiling.

I heard Stormkit pad up behind me, he was staring at me funny, "Uh...Ghostkit", he asked, "Who are you talking to?".

"What do you mean?", I asked confused.

"Why are you talking to the air?", he flicked his tail, scowling.

"Im not talking to the air! Im talking to Stonepelt! He's right there!", I said, pointing my tail to where Stonepelt sat.

Rainkit hissed, "Stop goofing off Ghostkit, no ones there!".

I growled, "This isn't funny Rainkit! Stop trying to make me look crazy!".

Lionkit padded up behind him, "He's right Ghostkit, no ones there."

I growled, they were being complete mousebrains!

"There _IS _someone there! And i'm not falling for your stupid pranks!", I hissed, then padded away angrily.

I sat down in my nest in the nursery, Featherstripe looked up.

"Hi Ghostkit, why aren't you playing with the other kits?", she asked.

"Because their acting like mousebrains and telling me that the cat I was talking to wasn't there!", I huffed angrily.

Featherstripe tilted her head, "What cat?", she asked.

"The one sitting by the nursery over there", I said, pointing my tail.

Featherstripe looked puzzled, "Where?", she asked.

I scowled, "Right _There!"_, I pointed again.

"Ghostkit...no ones there", she said.

I growled, then jumped up to my paws, "Fine! Don't believe me then!", I hissed, then stormed out of the nursery. Why was everyone acting like I was crazy?! The cat was right there in front of them and their acting like blind mice.

I looked up as I heard Talonstar calling a meeting, it was probably for Deerkit, Flowerkit, and Fernkit.

I watched as they were each called up to the rock and given their apprentice names.

Deerpaw was given Hareleap, Flowerpaw was given Darkeyes, and Fernpaw was given Stripetail as a mentor.


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, had a big test at school today (and sorry for any grammar mistakes, because my brain is exhausted from the test -_-)**

I sat back in the shadows, watching the other kits play. Ever since I saw those cats every one things im crazy...no one even takes me seriously.

"Are you sure that's right? Or did your little imaginary friends tell you that?", they would ask, then start snickering.

It also didn't help that I've barley grown at all while Lionkit has gotten a lot bigger, almost the size of an apprentice even though were four moons old. Then theres Stormkit. We used to be suck good friends...but ever since that day you've hated me.

_ "Why don't you stop acting like a freak?! You're so weird sitting their and talking to no one all day!", he hissed, glaring at me with his vivid green eyes. _

_I had flattened my ears, looking down at the ground as my heart slowly broke in two. _

_"Well I'm done! I'm done trying to play this stupid games with you! It's not funny and if your just doing this for attention then you got it! You got all the attention you could ever want and you know what...you know what?! I HATE you! I hate how you act like WE are the ones insane for not seeing those imaginary cats!", he hissed, spitting in my face, then walked away like nothing ever happened. _

_Like he never shattered my heart until it was unfixable. _

Someone walked up to me, I looked up to see Tornear, a tom missing half his ear. I sighed and looked away, I can't even tell the difference between what is real and what is..imaginary?

What if their right...what if I am insane...crazy..._freakkit_ as they would call me.

Not even Featherstripe wanted to be around me any more. She was like...a mother to me, the closest thing to a mother that I've ever had.

I don't get why every one that was ever close to me is abandoning me...just because they don't see what I see.

Tornear growled, getting my attention.

"What do you want...", I mumbled, refusing to look at him.

He growled, then cuffed my ear, "That's no way to treat a warrior, just because you sit around talking to your 'friends' all day doesn't mean you can go around treating the rest of us like dirt!", he hissed.

I sighed, I guess he was real...

"I _was_ just coming to tell you theres a meeting", he said, padding away, his tone icey.

After a few moments I slipped out of the shadows and padded over to see what the meeting was about.

I sat as far away from the other cats but a few glanced at me then started whispering to each other.

I sighed, then looked up to see what was going on.

I saw Talonstar standing up on the rock, Badgerkit and Rosekit stood by his side.

"From this day on until you earn your warrior names you shall be known as Badgerpaw and Rosepaw. Badgerpaw, your mentor shall be Mistslash, Rosepaw, your mentor shall be Burnttail", said Talonstar, his deep voice traveling across camp.

I watched as they touched noses to their mentors, and sighed. I couldn't wait until I was an apprentice and be able to leave the nursery and the taunting kits.

Suddenly I heard some one behind me , "Hello _Freakkit_", I turned around to see Stormkit and Lionkit standing their, smirked spread across their smug faces.

"Go away", I mumbled, looking down at my paws.

"Im sorry, are you talking to us or your imaginary friends", said Stormkit in a mocking voice.

I hissed under my breath, but didn't fall for his bait.

"Whats the matter, mouse got your tongue?", said Lionkit, snickering at his own stupid joke.

I rolled my eyes and got up, starting to pad away.

Suddenly some one tackled me from behind, pinning me down. I looked up to see Stormkit's dark green eyes.

"We were still talking!", he hissed, sinking his claws into my fur.

I whimpered and tried to push him off, which was useless as he was at least twice my size.

"G-get off me!", i yowled, anger rising up.

He laughed, "Why don't you _make me_", he said. smirking, his dark green eyes taunting.

Suddenly I saw a dark mass shove Stormkit off of me, sending him flying into a rock. I looked up in shock to see Stonepelt, his dark eyes seemed to be flickering in anger.

Lionkit gasped, then dashed over to Stormkit, who lay unmoving on the ground. I stared frozen, unable to register what just happened.

Lionkit looked up from Stormkit, now I could see blood on his head, "You..you _MONSTER!_", hissed Lionkit, then dashed off to get Dawnleaf.

Dawnleaf hurried over and picked up Stormkit, then hurried into her den. A few moments later I saw Featherstripe pad over, half bristled.

"I can't believe you...your a sorry excuse for a cat!", she hissed, shoving me back, "How could you harm my _only_ real kit alive", she growled.

"I-it wasnt m-me!", I whimpered, cowering down, "It was h-him..Stonep-pelt!".

She growled, "I _CAN'T_ believe you, blaming this on your imaginary friends, you should just...just die", she hissed, then stalked away to the medicine den.

I stood there frozen, staring at where she was just standing. _You should just die. _I flattened my ears, why did every one hate me for some thing I don't even understand.

No one believe me...they think im a freak...

Suddenly I remembered that dream, "_You must never give up_", that cat said, "_One day you WILL prove yourself to the clan_."

Well...well thats what I'm going to do! I'll prove myself to this clan, and every other clan of the forest! I will _never_ give up, never! One day, one day cats will look back and realize im not crazy, one day cats _will _believe me.


	5. Chapter 4

I sat across the nursery, grooming my fur the best I could. It had beene two moons since the accident with Stormkit. He turned out fine but carried an even bigger grudge against me. For something I never did...

I looked up, watching Lionkit and Stormkit get groomed by Featherstripe. She wouldn't even let me in the same nest as them anymore.

Getting up, I padded out of the nursery and sat at the edge of camp, watching cats walking around. A few moments later Featherstripe came out with Lionkit and Stormkit. They both looked like they wanted to play but Featherstripe kept scolding them.

I felt a flash of excitement, today I was becoming an apprentice! I could finally leave the nursery. It was getting crowded with other kits, and a new queen just moved in, I think they're all 'real'.

I looked up as Talonstar jumped up onto the high rock. "May all cats gather for a clan meeting!", he yowled. I padded over and sat, ignoring the stares that I got.

"Today we have three kits about to become apprentices, Lionkit, Stormkit, and Ghostkit, please step up!", he called out. I padded up, on they opposite side of Lionkit and Stormkit.

I watched as Lionkit was named Lionpaw and given Halftail as a mentor, and Stormkit was named Stormpaw and given Rappidstream as a mentor.

"Ghostkit, do you promise to learn the warrior code and listen to your mentor?", asked Talonstar.

I nodded, "I do", I said, feeling a rush of thrill.

"Then from now on until you earn your warriors name you shall be known as Ghostpaw, your mentor shall be Twistedfang", he said.

There were a few gasps, but I ignored them, and looked around for Twistedfang. Then I saw a tall dark grey tom with long twisted teeth, staring at me. I padded over and touched my nose to him, my ears growing hot in embaressment as I had to stretch and he had to bend down slightly just to touch noses.

"Lionpaw! Stormpaw! Ghostpaw!", the clan cheered, but I noticed that they cheered Stormpaw and Lionpaws names a lot louder than mine. Twistedfang looked down at me, "Get something to eat, then I will take you out to see the forest", he talked a bit odd, but I guessed it was the result of his twisted teeth. I nodded, then padded over to the freshkill pile.

"Congradulations _Freak_paw", snickered Lionpaw as he padded next to me, Stormpaw following. I sighed, but ignored them.

Suddenly I felt something slam into me, I looked up in shock to see that they had thrown a huge squirrel in my face.

"It's bigger than you!", laughed Lionpaw, while Stormpaw rolled on the ground, laughing. I scowled, "Knock it off!", I hissed under my breath.

Suddenly I heard a cool voice behind me, "Lionpaw, Stormpaw, stop acting like kits and throwing your food. For that I'm telling your mentors to have you help out the elders all day."

My eyes widened and I looked back to see Twistedfang, who stood glaring at Stormpaw and Lionpaw.

Stormpaw hissed angrily, "What? For throwing a squirrel on that...that _thing_?", he asked, scowling.

"Fine, go _now_ you don't deserve any fresh kill right now", said Twistedfang.

They both slunk away, not without shooting a glare at me first.

I looked up at Twistedfang, surprised that he had even stopped them, most cats would have just watched.

"Thank you", I said.

"Hmmpf", he muttered, padding away.

I smiled to myself and quickly grabbed a mouse and ate it quickly. I was padding over to Twistedfang when Goldenpaw came running up.

"Hi Ghostpaw, congrat's on becoming an apprentice! I need to tell you somthing though", she said, her voice lowering.

Twistedfang called out, "Come on Ghostpaw, stop standing there doing nothing!".

I froze, glancing at Goldenpaw, I had forgotten for a moment that she wasn't real, before mouthing _later, _then I hurried over to Twistedfang.

_After he shows her around the forest (nothing interesting happens)_

I yawned, and started to pad towards the nursery. A few pawsteps later I stopped, I was in the apprentice den now! I hurried over to the apprentice den to pick out a nest. All the apprentices looked up, saw me, then mumbled that the nests around them were taken. I sighed, and padded to an old nest in the very far corner. It was covered in dust, but I would have to pick out a new one tomorrow. Curling up, I closed my eyes, then drifted to sleep.

_I was standing in sand, stretching out in front of me was the biggest lake I've ever seen, it was like a whole world! (**a beach**)_

_"Hello young Ghostpaw", said a deep voice. I turned around to see Stonepelt._

_I growled and turned away, I haven't seen him since that thing with Stormkit. _

_"Listen, I can help you", he said. _

_"Help me?! You're the reason they all hate me now!", I hissed, my fur bristling. _

_"No...your mistaken, they already hated you, didn't want anything to do with you. Not since you first saw me", he said, an edge to his voice. _

_"Well it's not my fault I can see you...and the others", I growled, "I don't even want to, I can barley tell you all apart from..'real' cats."_

_He padded around, until he was facing me again, "I can fix that. I can train you to control your power."_

_I rolled my eyes, "This isnt a 'power' at all, it's more like a curse."_

_"Well what ever you want to call it, your stuck with it, and if you want to go on confused the rest of your life then fine by me. But if you let me, I can help you. Train you to know whats real and what we are", he replied. _

_"...Ok, I will try...but what are you anyways?", I asked, looking up at him. _

_His expression darkened, "That, is a story for another time", he growled. _


	6. Chapter 5

I yawned, getting up out of the nest and stretching. Then I looked down in dismay at my dust covered pelt, I really needed to change out that nest today. I picked up the nest with my teeth and dragged it out of the den. I'll collect the moss later. Grabbing a mouse I quickly ate it then started grooming the dust out of my fur.

It was just before Dawn, and I sighed, enjoying the peaceful quietness of the asleep clan. Even the others were asleep.

A few minutes later the deputy, Falconscar, came out and started calling some warriors out for a dawn patrol.

Twistedfang padded over, "Were on dawn patrol...it's a good thing you wake up early because we are probably going to be doing this a lot", he said, and padded away, beckoning me to follow him with his tail.

I hurried to catch up and looked up to see who else was in the patrol. It was Tornear, Redpaw, and...Dusktalon, my fathers brother, the one that killed him. I glanced up at Twistedfang but he didn't seem to notice.

We padded out of camp and headed over to the border with Fogclan. Glancing up I saw Redpaw glaring at me, I ducked my head back down and went on the other side of Twistedfang.

We got up to the border and started marking it. Suddenly I froze, I could smell the thick scent of Fogclan on our side of the territory. "Twi-", I started to call out, but was cut off as a cat tackled me to the ground, pinning my head down and preventing me from talking.

I struggled against them, trying to break free of their grip, but they only dug their claws deeper, they reeked of Fogclan. I realized the messade, make a sound and your dead.

Thinking fast, I made myself go limp, Twistedfang hadn't showed me any fighting moves yet, all we did yesterday was walk around the territory, and all he said was which borders were which.

Then I felt his grip relax slightly, he was motioning to some other cats with his tail. I chose that moment to jerk up, as hard as I could. His paw slipped off and my head slammed into his jaws. I ignored the flare of pain and scrambled out of his grip. "INTRUDERS!", I yowled as hard as I could.

"Shut it!", he hissed, then tackled me again, sending us flying into a tree. I hissed under my breath in pain as my head slammed into the back of the tree.

I twisted around and bit his paw hard, twisting my head at the same time. He yowled out, just as the rest of the patrol burst out. They were instantly faced with the other cats.

"Ghostpaw!", I heard Twistedfang yowl, but I couldn't answer because the cat I was fighting chose that moment to rake his claws down my muzzle. I gasped in pain, then swiped my claws at his ear, he only ducked, then smirked at me, his dark eyes taunting me. I widened my eyes in horror as I realized this was only a game to him.

My gaze darted around, looking for something- anything, to help me. Thats when I noticed the tree behind him, the branches were lower on one side and there was one big branch jutting out.

I looked up into his dark eyes, then to his right shoulder and lunged forward, like I was about to attack, at the last moment I slipped under his legs and dashed to the tree. I sunk my claws in and clawed my way up to the long branch.

He hissed, glaring up at me and paced around the tree. The branches were to thin to support his weight and I guess he realized it as well. I waited until he was right under me again, before dropping down on him. He yowled in shock, he must have been expecting me to stay up there. I slashed my claws down his back and he growled, throwing me off of him. I skidded back slightly.

He slowly advanced to me, growling, "Stupid apprentice", he hissed, "You messed with the wrong cat!", he lunged at me, pinning me down to the ground. His claws slowly digging into my neck. I yowled and thrashed, trying to get out of his grip.

Suddenly he was thrown off of me. I raised my head to see Twistedfang biting down on his tail, he yowled and ran off into Fogclan. I looked around to see the last of the Fogclan cats running off into their territory. Redpaw stood hissing at them.

Twistedfang helped me up, "Are you ok?", he asked. I nodded, eyes wide. I couldn't believe this was my first battle. "You did good, for a cat with no training", Twistedfang whispered in my ear.

We started padding back to camp. I noticed Tornear was limping and went over to him.

"Are you ok...do you need any help?", I asked.

He snapped at me, "No! Go away", he growled.

I flinched back slightly, then went back to the back of the patrol.

Twistedfang padded over, "Don't mind him, he's just grumpy from his injuries", he said calmly.

"Oh..I hope he get's better soon", I said.

Then we arrived to camp, cats looked up and gasped as they saw us covered in scratches. Dawnleaf hurried out and called us into her den. She went around spreading herbs and cobwebs on cuts.

I winced as she put some on mine, it stung and it smelled bitter.

"You can all go, but I recommend that you get some rest today, if they start bothering you again come to me", she said, then went back to examining her herbs.

"You did a good job, I'm proud of you Ghostpaw. You can take the rest of today off", said Twistedfang, before padded over to the warriors den.

I froze, staring at where he just stood. _"Im proud of you"_ No cat has told me that..ever. I felt a smile slide onto my face.

Then I padded over to the elders den, I know he said I could have the day off, but I didn't mind helping out the elders, they never seemed to mind me.

I ducked under the entrance and padded in, "Hello", I said.

"Hello young Ghostpaw", said Branchtail, the other elders mumbled hello as well.

I padded over to Branchtail, then started searching his pelt for ticks. "So Ghostpaw...I heard you had quite the adventure today!", he said. I shivered slightly, remembering those cold dark eyes of the Fogclan warrior.

"...Yea", I said.

"You wanna tell us about it?", he asked.

"Oh..ok", I said, then told them everything that happened in the battle.


	7. Chapter 6

**Ok, so this story is going to be my main focus right now. I can't believe this is my third chapter in one day lol. Soooo...I hope you enjoy this chapter and the rest of this story :3**

_"Come on Ghostpaw, concentrate! Just like I've been telling you!", hissed Stonepelt, glaring at me. This was the third night in a row of 'training' were he had me stare at two trees and try to make one of them just disapear. _

_"One of those tree's isn't real, you need to figure out which one it is!", he said, lashing his tail. _

_"Im TRYING!", I growled, frustrated. _

_"Well your not trying hard enough!", he hissed. _

_I rolled my eyes and turned back to the trees. _

_They both looked exactly the same, as always. _

_"They both look exactly alike", I growled. _

_"It's not just about how they look, it's about how they move, act, everything around them. _

_I stared at them hard, then realized the one big difference. One had leaves blowing in the wind while the other was perfectly still even though there was a strong breeze in this clearing. _

_I faced the unmoving tree, "You are not real", I said._

_Suddenly it disapeared, in thin air._

_I gasped, backing up, "H-how?!", I asked._

_Stonepelt chuckled, "These are just mind games, its not exactly like this but its very similar."_

_I tilted my head, confused. _

_He sighed, "Ok, Ghostpaw, look at my fur, you know how the breeze is blowing?"._

_I nodded, "Yea..."_

_"Ok, well, do you see my fur blowing in the wind?", he asked._

_I looked closely then frowned, "No...why not?", I asked. _

_"That is because I'm dead, things like the wind never move my fur any more", he said. _

_I gasped, "Thats horrible! Don't you miss it?", I asked. _

_"No...I've been dead so long that I don't even remember it anymore", he replied._

_Then I frowned, as another thought came to my mind. _

_"How come the wind won't affect you, but I can, and so can the other cats", I asked._

_He smiled, "Now that, is a good question. I believe it is because we have a soul, a spirit."_

_"Oh...", I said. _

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-The next day-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

I looked up at Twistedfang.

"Come on, were going to the gathering now", he said.

I jumped up to my paws and followed him, excitement making my paw steps light.

I padded next to Twistedfang the whole way there, he was the only one that didn't seem to hate me about the dead cats I see. I frowned, wondering what they were exactly. They didn't have stars in their fur so they couldn't be Starclan. They also didn't have shadows all over them so they weren't the dark forest. I've seen Starclan and Darkforest cats before. Ive talked to Starclan but always stayed away from the Dark forest cats.

I looked up to see the gathering Island, then I saw the fallen tree that cats were walking across to get there and my eyes widened. When it came my turn I slowly edged across, only to be shoved from behind by Redpaw, "Hurry up!", he growled. I flattened my ears and tried to quicken my pace.

A few moments later he shoved me again, but my paw slipped out from under me. I gasped, but Twistedfang turned around and quickly grabbed me before I fell, then put me in front of him. I was relived when we finally got onto the island. I didn't even want to think about going back across it to get back to camp.

I wandered around, looking for some where to sit. Then I came across a group of apprentices.

One of them, a sleek Mudclan cat narrowed his eyes, "I thought kits weren't allowed at gatherings", he said, staring at me. The others around him snickered.

I just scowled and padded away, and sat by myself. This gathering wasn't turning out as fun as I had expected.

I watched as Mudclan and Sandclan said how they were doing. Then it was our turn, Mistclan.

Talonstar stepped forward, "Mistclan is doing well, we have three new apprentices, Lionpaw, Stormpaw, and Ghostpaw. We also have a new litter of kits on the way."

Then his expression darkened, "The other day a patrol of cats went out only to be attacked by a group of Fogclan cats", he turned to Fogclan leader, awaiting an explanation.

Fogclan leader growled, "No warrior has stepped paw onto your territory."

My eyes widened at that lie.

"Are you calling my clan a liar?", asked Talonstar, hissing.

Fogclan leader stepped forward, fur bristled.

Suddenly what ever he was about to say was cut off by one of the medicine cats, "The moon is covered! It is time we go home!".

I looked around for Twistedfang, but only got pushed forward by the other cats trying to get out. I was shoved onto the tree from behind. I stumbled forward a few steps, only to realize the cat behind me was was the fog clan warrior that had attacked me. My pelt prickled as I felt his glare. Suddenly I felt a push from behind and my paws slipped out. I yowled and tried to sink my claws into the trunk but I was rapidly falling further.

Then I felt teeth sink into the tip of my scruff, only to slip away as i plummeted down into the lake. My yowl was cut off as I slammed down into the water. I gasped, but only got a mouthful of water. Coughing I only got more water in. My eyes widened and I struggled against the water but it was pressing in everywere. Slowly everything was getting dimmer and I could feel myself grow weaker.

Then there was nothing.

**Ha ha ha ha! Cliffhanger! :D Will poor Ghostie die? Or will she live? Find out...when I update again!**


	8. Chapter 7

_I opened my eyes to find myself in a grassy clearing. Looking up, I saw the white she with soft blue eyes from that time she visited me when I was a kit. Before everyone hated me. _

_"Hello..?", I asked, watching her. _

_She padded over, her blue eyes still seemed so sad. _

_"Hello my dead Ghostpaw", she said._

_"Am I...really dead this time?", I asked, looking around. _

_"No...your time is not now, but you were very close to death. Would have died if that cat hadn't gotten you out a second later", she said._

_My eyes widened, "R-really?", I asked. She nodded._

_I frowned, looking back over to her, "Who are you?", I asked, tilting my head. _

_Her eyes widened and she hesitated, "I'm...Frozenleaf...I'm your real mother Ghostpaw", she said in almost a whisper. _

_I gasped, "Your...my...mom? Does...has Lionpaw seen you?", I asked._

_She shook her head sadly, "Lionpaw has a different path than yours", she said. _

_"What does that mean?", I asked._

_"Nothing...nothing you need to know right now", she said._

_She padded up, licking my ear, "Good bye my dead Ghostpaw, It is time for you to go back to your clan", she said._

I slowly opened my eyes, and looked around, blinking a few times to adjust my eyes. I was in the medicine den. Dawnleaf stood by the entrance, talking to someone.

I tried to get up to my paws but fell back over, exhausted. Dawnleaf looked up from who ever she was talking to and her dark green eyes widened.

"Your awake!", she said, hurrying over.

She nudged some herbs over in front of me, "Eat these", she said.

I looked down at the herbs and wrinkled my nose, they looked gross, but I ate them anyways.

I grimaced slightly when I swallowed, they tasted bitter.

"Now get some rest", she said, padding back to the entrance where she was talking to someone.

I was about to object but I could already feel my eyelids getting heavier. Everything faded away to darkness.

_I was back at the place I always met Stonefur, he called it a beach. I looked up and saw him standing in the distance, watching the waters. I padded over to him. _

_"Hello Stonefur", I said, watching him. _

_He didn't turn to look at me, "Hello Ghostpaw", he said. _

_I went over and sat next to him, looking out at the waters. _

_"Nice view", I said. _

_"You think so?", he asked. _

_I nodded, not really caring if he saw me nod or not. _

_After a few moments I asked, "What are you, and the others?"._

_He stiffened slightly, then turned to look at me._

_After a long time he finally said, "I wasn't really going to tell you until later, but you deserve to know. We are the forgotten ones, the ones that were forgotten by starclan and the dark forest. The ones that were abandoned by our loved ones. The ones no one cared to show us to Starclan. Our spirits were left. Eventually we all found each other, and came here. We've been here ever since, always taking in the forgotten cats. And never, not until now, has a cat ever seen us. You are the first cat to ever see us, and care."_


	9. Chapter 8

I padded along beside Twistedfang. Suddenly he stop, flicking an ear.

"Do you hear that?", he asked.

I stopped also and tilted my ears. I could hear a faint rustle in the bush a few mouse tail lengths away from us. I sniffed the air and scented mouse.

"Try and catch it", he said, watching.

I stalked forward, careful to keep my pawsteps light. The I crouched in front of the bush, from here I could see two mice nibbling on some seeds. I quickly flashed my paw in, scooping them out, and bit their neck before they even realized what happened.

"Good job!", said Twistedfang, padding over to see my catch.

"Thanks", I mumbled, my ears growing warm.

"We should head back to camp", he said.

On the way back he caught a thrush and a crow. I sighed, wondering when I'll be as good at hunting like that. Once we got to camp I carried the mice over to the fresh kill pile and set them down.

I looked up as I heard a commotion. I saw Lionpaw and Stormpaw both carrying a huge rabbit, warriors crowded around, congradulating them. Once they got over to the fresh kill pile Lionpaw smirked.

"Looks like all she caught was two little mice", snickered Stormpaw.

I scowled, so what if they caught a giant rabbit? It was probably pure luck.

"She's no better than a kit, even the size of one", said Lionpaw, looking smug.

I lashed my tail, wanting nothing more but to slash the smug looks off of both their faces.

"Don't know why they bother attempting to train her", said Stormpaw.

I hissed under my breath but turned to the fresh kill pile, trying to ignore them. I picked up a vole only to have Lionpaw swat it out of my grip.

"Hey!", I growled.

"You don't deserve any prey", hissed Lionpaw.

"I wasn't going to eat it! I was bringing it to the elders!", I growled.

"Whatever, she was probably going to bring it to her 'friends', how long will it take her to realize none of them exist?", smirked Stormpaw.

I growled, and picked up the vole again. Lionpaw went to swat it out of my grip again and I ducked under his paw, then dashed to the elders den.

"Here's a vole", I called into the den, giving them the vole.

"Thank's", said Branchtail, the others were sleeping.

I nodded, then glanced out to see if Lionpaw and Stormpaw were still out there, they weren't so I padded out of the den.

Suddenly a dark brown mass slammed into me and I tumbled down, _Lionpaw_, I hissed. Then he picked me up, easily as if I were only a kit and dashed off to the forest.

"Let me down!", I growled, swinging my paws at him.

He finally let me down, only for my tail to be pinned by Stormpaws massive paw, did I ever mention Stormpaw has huge paws?

I tried to tug my tail free but it was no use, I stopped struggling and glared at Stormpaw.

"What do you want?", I hissed.

"I want you to pay, for what you did to me as a kit!", he growled.

My fur bristled, "How many times do I have to tell you that it wasn't me?!", I half yowled.

"Stop blaming all of your mistakes on your imaginary 'friends' that aren't real!", he growled.

I glared at him, "I thought we were friends", I hissed.

He laughed, "We were once, when I was to mousebrained to realize what a _freak_ you are!".

"Friends should always be friends, no matter what", I mumbled, "You're the one that told me that."

He rolled his eyes, "I told you, that was when I was to mousebrained to realize what a _freak_ you are!".

I spat in his face, "Well I'm glad I realized what a horrible cat you are, I wouldn't want to be friends with someone as _rotten_ as you!".

His expression darkened, then he suddenly lunged forward, slashing his claws down the side of my face.

I gasped, feeling warm blood slowly start to slide down the side of my face.

Then I heard pawsteps behind me.

"Get out of here, you sorry excuse of a clanmate", said an icy voice, laced with anger. Stormpaws eyes widened, and he ran off along with Lionpaw. I turned around to see Twistedfang.

His eyes narrowed slightly in concern, "Are you ok?", he asked.

I nodded, "Its just a scratch", I mumbled, even though it stang worse than a bee sting.

After a moment I asked, "Why do you care about me. No other cats would ever stand up for me...", I looked up at him.

He was silent for a moment, "I once was an outcast, like you. No cat ever wanted to be around me because of my teeth. Every time a cat saw my face they flinched, and would go quiet. I was lucky though, I had some friends who didn't care about how I looked, even though they still felt weird about my teeth."

He paused, then smiled slightly, "Then I got you as an apprentice, I've never seen you before, only heard cats whispering about you. Then when you padded up to me and saw my face, you didn't flinch. You didn't do anything, in fact, you smiled at me. You're different from every other cat in this clan. Everyday I see you smiling, attempting to be nice to the other cats. Even though they all taunt you and make fun of you."

"That, Ghostpaw, is why I stand up for you", he said.

My eyes widened, "Oh..thank you for that", I whispered.

He nodded, "Now why don't we get back to camp and get that scratch fixed up by Dawnleaf."

We padded back to camp in silence, but it was good silence. The peaceful type of silence.

**Sorry this chapter is really short, hope your enjoying the story so far! :3**


	10. Chapter 9

I looked out at the forests surrounding, I sat on on of the highest branches of the tallest tree in Mistclan territory. From here I could see all four territories. Looking out into the distance I realized how big this world was, it looks like it would spread out forever, like the beach I often visit with Stonepelt.

I always came to this tree, it made me feel free. Unburdened from the glares of my 'clanmates'. Sometimes I wish I were a bird, then I could just fly away and leave everything behind.

I sighed, seeing the Sun slowly rise over the tree tops. I had to get to camp or Twistedfang would notice that I'm gone. I had came here tonight because I couldn't sleep.

I jumped down the branches and landed carefully on the ground. Then I padded back to camp.

-later that day (im to lazy to do a long line break ._.)-

I faced Stormpaw in the grassy training clearing. He was halfway crouched and smirked, his tail flicking from side to side.

"Three, two, one, GO!", shouted Rappidstream, he stood on the side lines along with Halftail and Twistedfang.

Stormpaw took a few pawsteps forward, eyes narrowed in concentration. Suddenly he darted forward, I saw his eyes focused on my right shoulder and dodged at the last moment. He slid across the grass and I turned around, facing him again.

After a few moments I darted forward, like I was about to attack, then stopped and stood compleatly still. He frowned, confused.

I took his moment of distraction to lunge foward again, tackling him down to the ground. He growled and flipped over, pinning me down easily. I twisted, trying to break free of his grip but he only pushed down harder. I let myself go limp and his paws only relaxed a fraction, he wasn't falling for that trick.

"Stormpaw wins!", called out Rappidstream.

Stormpaw smirked and let me up. I sighed and padded over to the sidelines, I didn't want to disapoint Twistedfang.

I watched as Halftail called the battle with Stormpaw and Lionpaw. In the end Lionpaw won.

Now it was my turn against Lionpaw, I stiffled a groan. Lionpaw was already the size of a warrior!

Facing Lionpaw I heard Twistedfang call out, "Three, Two, One...GO!".

Lionpaw lunged out not even a second after Twistedfang called out go. I guess he wanted to just get me over with.

Thinking fast, I waited until Lionpaw was right at me and turned, I thrust out my paw under him and he tripped, stumbling. He growled, lunging out at me and I ducked under him, swinging my paws hard at his legs, making him fall over. I jumped down on his shoulders, trying to pin him while he was still slightly stunned.

He didn't move for a moment, then suddenly jumped up. Eyes widening, I felt myself fly off of him then slam into the ground a few foxtail lengths away from him. I huffed, trying to catch my breath as it was knocked out of me. I felt a dull ache spreading in one of my paws. Lionpaw pounced down, pinning me.

My anger flared, I'm not going to let him win just because he's bigger than me! I had already been limp and he wasn't even trying to pin me down.

I slipped out from his paw and flipped over, kicking my back paw hard on his belly. He gasped, then fell over, right on top of me. I hissed and tried to get out from under him. His thick fur was everywhere and I couldn't see anything, and I could hardly breath. He must have realized that or something because he still wouldn't get off of me.

I tried to yowl at him to get off but it all came out muffled. I finally felt him get shoved off of me and I gasped, sucking in air.

Twistedfang was quiet for a moment then said, "...come on Ghostpaw."

I scrambled up to my paws, wincing slightly as one of my paws hit the ground. I padded after him, grimacing against the paw. We got to the usual place we practiced and I sat down.

"Ok...so the main obvious problem with this is...your size compared to the other cats. You're barley bigger than a kit, no offence, and these cats will be a lot bigger than you. You wont be able to pin them down, but your small, and that makes you fast, so you will be able to make fast, painful, blows", he said.

I nodded, staring at my paws as my ears grew hot in embaresment.

"We'll start practicing a different method of fighting tomorrow, its getting late", he said, getting up.

"Ok", I mumbled, getting up to my paws as well and winced as my paw hit the ground again.

He frowned, "Are you ok?", he asked.

"Yea..I think I just bruised my paw or something while training", I said.

"Let me see", he said.

I stretched out my paw and flinched as he nudged it with his nose.

"It's not broken but you should still see Dawnleaf, just to make sure it's nothing bad", he said, then turned and headed towards camp.

I followed, limping slightly.

When we got to camp I went to the medicine den and Dawnleaf wrapped some herbs around my paw.

"You should be ok to go back to training tomorrow", she said, then went back to herbs.

"Thank you", I said, then padded out of the den.

After a quick vole I padded to the apprentice den and curled up in my nest.

_"Ghostpaw, Ghostpaw!", I heard someone calling my name. I whirled around, trying to see who was calling, but every where I looked was misty darkness. _

_"Hello..?", I called out, padded a few steps forward blindly. _

_"Ghostpaw..GHOSTPAW!", I heard cats yowling, I realized it was more than one cat._

_"What is it...who's there?!", I called out. I started to run forward and stumbled, tripping over something. I bent down, trying to see what it was when suddenly there was enough light to see. _

_My eyes widened in horror and I backed up, there was a dead cat in front of me, I looked around and saw more dead cats laying across the ground. Blood was pooled in the grass, staining it red. _

_"No...no!", I mumbled, backing up, everywhere I looked was dead cats. I wished it was back to when I couldn't see anything. _

I was jerked awake by Stormpaw stepping on my tail.

"Shut up Ghostpaw!", he hissed, "You keep talking in your sleep and your keeping us up", he growled, then padded back to his nest.

I sighed, staring at my paws. After a few moments I got up and slipped out of the den, I didn't want to fall asleep to that dream again.

I padded out of camp to the tree I always visit. I was a few branches up when the paw I twisted before suddenly flared up with pain again, I gasped and my paws slipped back. Suddenly I was falling back, to fast to grab anything.

I started to yowl but it was broken as I slammed down onto the ground.

My back leg instantly flared up with pain. My eyes widened and I tried to stand up but my back leg gave out under me, making me fall back down again. I looked around, but no one was around. It was the middle of the night anyways, why would anyone be out.

I heard a twig snap and my head shot up, "H-hello...whos there...please, I n-need help..", I whimpered.

I saw Featherstripes step out, her eyes widened when she saw me.

"Oh, its you", she growled, turning back around.

"W-wait...please", I whimpered. She compleatly ignored me and padded away.

I flattened my ears, and painfully dragged myself over to the trunk of the tree. I was breathless by the time I got there and my back leg felt like it was on fire. The sky was still dark and the forest seemed compleatly silent. I chocked back a sob, no one is going to come help. Featherstripe didn't even care to help me. She used to care for me like a mom...

I was instantly filled with pure hot anger, how could they all do this to me! Just because I saw cats that they don't! My pelt started to bristled and then I froze, eyes wide. Dark forest cats were sudenly winding through the trees, their dark red eyes flashing in the dark.

Stonepelt was instantly by my side. "Ghostpaw stop it!", he hissed.

"Calm down", he whispered, "Cat's still care about you. Theres Twistedfang and me, I care about you, if I could I would help you get back to camp right now."

My pelt slowly unbristled, and I calmed down. I looked back up to see all the dark forest cats gone. Stonepelt sat, wrapping his tail around my shoulders.

"W-what..what happened..", I mumbled, shivering from the chilly night.

"Your mood reflects which cats you see, of course you always see us, but when you're angry like that you see the Dark Forest cats. I'm not sure why they came after you like that though", he said quietly.

I shivered again and he frowned, looking down at me.

"Are you ok, other than your leg?", he asked, "You're shaking."

I was shivering even harder, "Of c-course i a-am...its f-freezing out h-here!".

"Oh, the cold no longer affects me", he muttered.

A while later my paws were all numb, I couldn't even feel my back leg any more.

"Ghostpaw...Ghostpaw you need to stay awake!", hissed Stonepelt, nudging me.

I mumbled something, uncomprehendingly.

After a while he got up, "Stay here, I'll be back", he whispered, then he was gone. I didn't even notice him get up and leave. Everything slowly started to fade away until there was nothing but darkness.

**Ha ha! Another cliffhanger! :3 *evil laughter***

**So...I have a guessing game, whoever wins gets to name some newer kits in the nursery and make up warrior names for Deerpaw, Flowerpaw, and Fernpaw. The question is : ****If Ghostpaw finds love, who do you think she will fall in love with?**

**And whoever wins, don't be a spoiler and tell everyone the answer! **

**If theres more than one winner I will mix all names together and pick the best names for their personality and skill's.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Yay! A two digit chapter number :3 lol. **

-Twistedfang-

_I padded around the grassy clearing I was in. I heard pawsteps behind me and turned around, narrowing eyes, but no one was there. _

_"Who's there, Show yourself!", I growled. _

_I flicked my ears as I heard a slightly growl, it was broken into bits and sounded like a whisper. _

_"You foo-...et th-...orest to your a-...ore sh-...eezes t-..eath", I heard the broken whisper say again. _

_I frowned, confused, "What?!", I growled. _

_"Your...pre..ice, appr..tice", I heard the broken whisper again, a slight tone of frustration to it. _

I jerked awake, blinking as my eyes adjusted. What about my apprentice, then I stiffened. _Ghostpaw_

I hope Stormpaw and Lionpaw haven't done anything to her, I would never forgive myself if they hurt her. I jumped to my paws and dashed over to the apprentice den, it was the middle of the night.

Looking around I caught her scent at the back of the den, I recognized her nest as the one I always slept in because no one wanted to be around me. Then I frowned, Ghostpaw wasn't there. I looked around and saw Lionpaw and Stormpaw sleeping near the center of the den.

I stalked over and shook them both awake. Lionpaw woke up hissing, then froze when he saw me.

"What have you done with Ghostpaw?!", I growled.

"What are you talking about?", hissed Stormpaw.

I felt dread rush up, they had nothing to do with this.

"Ghostpaws not in her nest", I muttered.

"Last I saw her she was in here mewling in her sleep like the moon old kit she is", snickered Lionpaw.

I hushed him with a glare, then hurried out of the den.

I caught a faint trace of her scent and followed it out of camp. Then I heard the pawsteps again, I turned but no one was there.

"So its you again, invisible warrior", I muttered under my breath.

I heard a faint growl, "Jus...urry", I head the broken whisper again.

I quickened my pace, and frowned, wondering who this invisible warrior was. Then my eyes widened, could it possibly be...one of Ghostpaws cats she talks to?

"Are you one of Ghostpaws friends?", I asked, feeling slightly foolish for talking to the air.

"..ess yo...ould.. -t", I heard, it was hard to understand but I could piece it all together after I thought for a moment.

We came up to the tallest tree in the forest, and I looked around, wondering what Ghostpaw would be doing there. Then I saw the tiny white and silver shape under the tree, lying motionless.

I dashed over and nudged Ghostpaw lightly, she stirred and opened her soft silver eyes halfway, and mumbled something, before falling back limp again. Her f ur felt freezing to the touch and her back leg looked twisted and bloody.

I flattened my ears, remembering when she fell in the lake during the gathering, and that mudclan apprentice jumped in after her and pulled her out. I had thought she looked lifeless then, but she looked even worse now.

I hesitated a moment, then bent down and picked her up gently by her scruff, it was a bit akward with my teeth, but she was small and her paws didn't even hit the ground.

I hurried back to camp as fast as I could without hitting her injured leg onto anything. Once I got back to camp I hurried into the medicine den and set her down in on of the nearest nests.

"Dawnleaf!?", yowled out, not leaving Ghostpaws side.

A few moments later Dawnleaf padded over, "Waddya want", she mumbled, sleep still thick in her voice. She froze when she saw Ghostpaw.

"Oh my...", she mumbled, sounding distressed.

"Will she be ok?", I asked.

"Oh Starclan I hope so", she whispered.

"Please leave...I need to be alone to do this better", she said.

I nodded, then reluctantly padded out.

I sat by the warriors den, looking over at the warriors den. Ghostpaw was like a daughter to me...I always felt overprotective of her and wanted to shield her from the wickedness of her clanmates, but this was something I couldn't help her with.

I sighed, remembering the day she became my apprentice.

_"From now on until you earn your warrior name you shall be known as Ghostpaw, your mentor shall be Twistedfang", said Talonstar._

_The tiny white and silver kit stepped forward, her silver eyes flickering uncertianly as she searched the crowd for me. We had never met but I've heard whispers about her from the other cats. _

_"Weird...", they would say,"Talks to cats that aren't even there."_

_She caught my glance then hurried over._

_She looked up at me and I stiffened, awaiting her gasp of horror when she realized she was given a freak for a mentor, but instead she looked up at my face and smiled. _

_She smiled! No one ever looked at me and smiled, not even my friends. _

_I had to bend down slightly to touch my nose to her, she was much smaller than her brothers. _

_I looked down at her, "Get something to eat, then I will take you out to see the forest", I said. Her silver eyes brightened with excitment when I said that and she dashed over to the fresh kill pile_

_I smiled to myself, watching her go. I vowed to myself that I would always protect her, the kit that smiled at me despite my twisted teeth. _

I shook my head slightly, smiling from the memory. The sun was nearly out now and I saw Talonstar pad out of his den. I got up and hurried over to him.

"Talonstar", I said.

He looked up, jumping slightly when he saw me.

"Ghostpaw was injured last night and she's in the medicine den", I said.

"Ok", muttered Talonstar, but he obviously didn't seem to think much of it. He padded away, most likely to go get his deputy up.

My pelt prickled with anger, he would have cared a lot more than that she were 'normal'.

I turned and stuck my head back in the medicine den. Dawnleaf was bent over Ghostpaw who was still limp in her nest.

I sighed and padded out of camp, I needed to hunt to keep this clan strong. Leaf-bare was fast approaching.


	12. Chapter 11

-Ghostpaw-

_I stood still in the middle of a field. All around me stood Starclan and Darkforest cats and the Forgotten ones. _

_"You must choose a side. You must choose to help the side that will fall without you", I heard, it sounded like every cat was saying it at once._

_Three cats stepped forward, one was Frozenleaf, the other was Stonepelt, and the last was a Darkforest cat that I didn't recognize. _

_"You must choose a side. You must choose to help the side that will fall without you", I heard again._

_I glanced at Frozenleaf, she smiled at me, her soft blue eye watching me. _

_I looked at Stonepelt who stood still, his fur as unmoving as always. We watched me silently, unblinking. _

_The Darkforest cat stood smirking, as if he knew things that I didn't._

_I took a deep breath, then stepped forward._

_"I choose you", I whispered, looking at the side I chose, looking Stonepelt in the eye. _

_Everything slowly faded away, leaving only the forgotten cats._

_Stonepelt dipped his head, "Welcome Ghostpaw, we will train you in our ways when you sleep at night. Your dreams will be in our paw steps."_

_I dipped my head as well, "Thank you, I will do everything in my power to finally get you remembered."_

I woke up to find myself in a nest, very different from were I last remember being. I looked up, and realized I was in the medicine den. Dawnleaf lay in a nest near bye dozing off and looking exhausted.

My back leg was throbbing and I turned around to see it wrapped thickly in cobwebs. I sighed and lay back, staring the wall of the den. I heard paw steps and turned to see Twistedfang, pausing in the entrance to the den. Dawnleaf woke up, twitching her ears.

"How is she?", asked Twistedgaze.

Dawnleaf turned to me and her eyes widened in suprise, "Oh! I didn't know you were awake", she said.

Twistedfang padded over, "Hello Ghostpaw", he said.

"Pwi", I mumbled, frowning, my tongue felt numb.

"Sorry", said Dawnleaf, "I had to give you a lot of poppy seeds to keep you asleep while I worked on your leg, some times that much makes your tongue numb.

I just nodded.

"You're going to have to stay off that leg for about half a moon, it's not broken but you hurt it bad. You might have a bit of a limp the rest of your life, but you will still be able to become a warrior", she said.

I sighed, half a moon of sitting around doing nothing?!

After telling me to get some rest Dawnleaf and Twistedfang padded over to the entrance, talking.

I sighed and set my head back down, closing my eyes.

After a while I drifted off to sleep.

**Sorry this chapter is so short. **

**No one has guessed anything at my guessing game though :( **

**I don't know if its because you just didn't see it so I'm going to put it again. **

**So...I have a guessing game, whoever wins gets to name some newer kits in the nursery and make up warrior names for Deerpaw, Flowerpaw, and Fernpaw. The question is : If Ghostpaw finds love, who do you think she will fall in love with?**

**And whoever wins, don't be a spoiler and tell everyone the answer!**

**If theres more than one winner I will mix all names together and pick the best names for their personality and skill's.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry I haven't updated for a few days. Once school is out for summer break (about 12 days :D) then I will be able to update this story a lot more! Next chapter I'm telling the winner of the Guessing game, thing, whatever you wanna call it. **

**Depending on how this story turns out I might make a sequel to it. I also might make side stories, like Twistedfangs story and Stonepelts story. **

I sighed, flicking my tail bored as I lay next to the medicine den. It had been a quarter moon since I fell out of the tree and Dawnleaf finally let me only sit out of the medicine den. It's like she thinks I will break into tiny pieces if I step outside a few steps. My gaze swept the camp then laid rest on the elders den. I glanced back at the medicine den to see if Dawnleaf was looking, then got up and limped over to the Elders den. It was kind of hard since I shouldn't be using my back leg.

I slipped into the den and sat down next to Branchtail.

He looked up, "Hello Ghostpaw, how's your leg?", he asked.

"It feels better than before, but it's horrible being stuck in a nest all day so I snuck in here", I mumbled, hoping he wouldn't send me back out.

He chuckled, "I was the same as an apprentice, could never stay in one spot. You must have got it from me", he grinned.

I frowned, puzzled, "What do you mean?", I asked.

His eyes widened, "You didn't know?", he asked.

"Know what...?", I mumbled.

"I'm your kin, your fathers father, your my grankit!", he said.

I gasped, this whole time I had other kin and didn't even know it?!

"Does Lionpaw know?", I asked.

"I assume so, Featherstripe probably told him...but because she kicked you out of the nest early...she must not have told you", muttered Branchtail angrily.

I flattened my ears at her name, "I can't believe her...I almost died because of her", I mumbled.

"That's not true, if you got to cold from being alone in a nest some cat would have taken you into their nest", he said.

"No...no, thats not it", I mumbled, "When I fell out of the tree...she came by and saw me, I asked for help and she just...left me there."

He growled, "That good for nothing cat", he muttered, "She needs to learn, she was the same as an apprentice, always picking on the different cats, like Twistedfang."

Suddenly I heard Dawnleaf's frantic yowling, calling my name.

I sighed, "I'd better go...", I muttered. I got up and limped over to the medicine den.

Dawnleaf was furious and made me go sit in my nest.

"Do you _want_ to be stuck in a nest the rest of your life?!", she hissed, as she paced around.

"I can't even take my eye off of you for a few seconds without you going off like a naughty kit", she scolded.

I rolled my eyes and yawned, stretching out.

Then Twistedfang stuck his head in the den, "What's going on?", he asked.

"Ghostpaw _walked_ to the elders den to go listen to stories or whatever after I _told_ her to stay seated by the medicine den!", growled Dawnleaf, flicking her tail grumpily.

Twistedfang tried to hide his smirk, "Well...she can't just sit the whole time, she might forget how to walk."

I giggled and Dawnleaf turned, glaring at me.

"This is not _funny_!', she growled, "She could have made her leg worse by walking on it!".

"I didn't walk on it, I kept it held up when I walked on my other legs", I muttered.

Dawnleaf huffed, obviously loosing the argument, and padded to the back of the den, grumpily sorting through her herbs.

Twistedfang padded over, grinning.

"Thanks", I giggled.

"Guess what?! I have great news!", he said, obviously very excited.

"What is it?", I asked him.

"Lillygaze is my mate now!", he said, his fur fluffing out in excitement.

"Wow! Congrats!", I said, happy for my friend.

"I finally asked her last night...and she said yes!", he purred.

I laughed, "Soon we'll have little mini versions of you both running around camp!".

Twistedfang's eyes widened, "I've never thought of that before..."

"Im sure they will be perfect", I purred.

"Yea", he said, smiling. (**Idk if cats can smile but these cats do**)

**End of chapter! :3**

**Yay for Twisted and Lilly! :D (twisted had a crush on her since they were apprentices)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Ok, so the winner of the guessing game is ****One Bright Light****!**

**These are the names she picked, Deerstripe, Flowerleap, Fernpool. ****Leafkit (mottled dark brown fur, green eyes), Smokekit (creamy grey-and-white fur, blue eyes), Dawnkit (dark red fur with white paws and tail tip, amber eyes)**

I padded behind Twistedfang, who walked with Lillygaze. I stumbled slightly over a branch in the way, my leg had finally healed but I still walked with a slight limp.

The full moon hung overhead, there was a gathering tonight. I was surprised when Talonstar called me as one of the cats to go to the gathering tonight, and not Lionpaw or Stormpaw.

I carefully made my way across the fallen tree, and was relieved when I finally got safely to the other side. I did not want a repeat of what happened the last gathering I was at. I padded around until I found somewhere to sit, then sat down.

I was just sitting there quietly when another apprentice walked up, from the smell of him he was a Mudclan cat.

He smiled at me and I looked up to see his dark blue eyes, he was pure black with one white ring around his front leg and tail.

"Hello", he said.

"Hello", I mumbled, staring back down at my paws.

"I'm Fatepaw", he said, "Also, the cat that pulled you out of the lake."

My eyes widened, then my ears grew hot, "O-oh um..thank you", I said.

He grinned, "No problem, they did seem slightly agitated that night, so whats your name?"

"Oh..I'm Ghostpaw", I said, then frowned, "Who seemed agitated?"

He paused, "The whispers", he finally said.

I tilted my head, "What whispers?", I asked.

He shrugged, "I hear cat's whispering, but everyone makes fun of me and says no ones there and they call me crazypaw."

I froze, he seemed just like me, "Oh..I'm sorry, I know how you feel", I said softly.

He stiffened, then looked up, "Really..how?"

"Well...I see and hear cats...but no one else does, they all hate me because of it and call me freakpaw", I mumbled.

I felt his gaze on me and looked up, seeing his dark blue eyes, "...want to be friends?", he asked.

I blinked, "Friends?", I asked, I've never really had a friend...unless you count Twistedfang and Branchtail.

"Yea, friends! I've never had a friend before!", he said, his dark eyes flashing with excitement.

"Ok!", I said, grinning.

"We should try to get to the next gathering also!", he said, smiling.

Suddenly the four leaders yowled out, calling the gathering.

Mudclan and Sandclan leaders said their part, each had gotten some new warriors and kits.

Talonstar stepped forward, "Mistclan has been doing well, we have three new warriors, Deerstripe, Flowerleap, and Fernpool."

Everyone cheered for them, though Fogclan seemed a lot quieter about it.

After Talonstar was done talking Fogclan leader stepped forward, he talked about his clan but he seemed sort of stiff, as if he were hiding things.

Soon the gathering was over.

"Bye Fatepaw!", I called out, waving my tail.

"Bye Ghostpaw, see you at the next gathering!", he smiled, waving his tail.

I turned and hurried over to Mistclan.

We got to camp and I yawned, padding over to the apprentice den. I smiled slightly when I saw Rocktails kits, Leafkit, Smokekit, and Dawnkit run up to him asking him about the gathering.

I padded into the den and curled up into my nest, after a few moments I drifted off to sleep.

_"Hello Ghostpaw", said Stonepelt, "Are you ready for more training?", he asked. _

_I nodded and followed him to where we usually practiced battle moves. I often wondered what we were battle training for, but the one time I asked he got all quiet and didn't talk to me the rest of that night. _

_Whatever it was for, I only hoped that it was for the good, not anything bad like the Dark Forest. _


	15. Chapter 14

-Fatepaw-

I groomed my paws, stretched out next to the apprentice den. Reedpaw and Minnowpaw sat next to each other a few mouse tail lengths away from me. I rolled my eyes and looked away. They were my littermates but always did everything in their power to pretend they weren't related to me. Me, the freak that heard voices in my head.

Just then my mentor, Vipertail, walked up to me, "Come on its time for the gathering...though I don't know why the leader bothered to bring you again", he snapped, glaring at me.

I got up to my paws and followed him over to the group of cats going to the gathering. Splashface, my mothers sister saw me and quickly padded away. I sighed, she hated me for something I had no control over. I was the last kit to be born of my mothers litter. Shortly after she died of blood loss. Our father, driven by grief blamed me for her death and named me Fatekit, saying my fate would be horrible and I would die a long and exruciating death. After that he killed himself to be with his mate. Unfortunatly many cats agreed with him, and add that to the fact that I'm a freak, most cats in this clan hate me, with the exception of the medicine cat.

After a while we finally got to the gathering, I padded around for a while, looking for somewhere to sit.

Then I saw her, the tiny Mistclan apprentice that I dragged out of the lake. She was sitting alone staring down at her paws.

I padded up to her and smiled, "Hello", I said.

She looked up quickly, then back down at her paws, "Hello", she mumbled.

"I'm Fatepaw, also the cat that pulled you out of the lake", I said.

Her silver eyes widened slightly, "O-oh um...thank you", she said, ducking down.

I grinned at her, "No problem, they did seem slightly agitated that night", I muttered, remembering how upset the voices seemed, "so whats your name?".

"Oh...I'm Ghostpaw", she said, then frowned as a look of puzzlement crossed her face, "Who seemed agitated?", she asked.

I paused, here's when she realizes I'm a freak and never talks to me again, "The whispers", I said, hoping she won't hear me.

She tilted her head, her soft silver eyes flickering in the moonlight, "what whispers?", she asked.

I shrugged, "I hear cat's whispering, but everyone makes fun of me and says no ones there and they call me crazypaw."

She froze slightly and I sighed, now she's not going to want anything to do with me, "Oh..I'm sorry, I know how you feel",she said quietly.

I stiffened, she wasn't going to walk away...or worse, attack me for saying something stupid like that? "Really..how?", I asked.

"Well...I see and hear cats...but no one else does, they all hate me because of it and call me freakpaw",she mumbled, staring at her paws.

I stared at her and then she looked up at me, her silver eyes watching me closely ,"...want to be friends?", I asked suddenly.

She blinked, "Friends?", she asked looking uncertain.

"Yea, friends! I've never had a friend before!", I said, filling up with excitement.

"Ok!", she said grinning.

The rest of the gathering past by with nothing much interesting happening, though Fogclan seemed a little tense and every time I looked over at them the whispering grew louder and more urgent, almost angry.

Soon the gathering was over.

"Bye Fatepaw!", said Ghostpaw, waving her tail.

"Bye Ghostpaw, see you at the next gathering!", I called out, waving my tail and grinning.

I watched her hurry over to Mistclan, then sighed, padding reluctantly over to Mudclan.

When I got over I was greeted by a few hostile stares and then we were heading back to camp.

I was about to go to my nest when Vipertail cuffed my ear hard, "What do you think your doing!? You need to hunt for your clan you worthless scrap of fur", she hissed, glaring at me.

I sighed and padded over to the river and started to hunt for fish.

Why did they all hate me so much?

**This chapter was just showing things from Fatepaws point of view.**

**How do you like Fatepaw? :3**


	16. Chapter 15

-Ghostpaw-

I jumped, startled out of my thoughts as Twistedfang called my name for the fifth time.

"What are you so distracted about?", he asked irritably, flicking his tail.

"Oh..nothing", I said, but my thoughts drifted back off to Fatepaw. I smiled without realizing it, I had a _friend_, I've never had one before. I can't wait until the next gathering and I get to see him again.

"Ghostpaw!", said Twistedfang again, bringing me back out of my thoughts again.

"Sorry", I mumbled.

"Honestly, the moon could fall out of the sky and you wouldn't even notice", he muttered.

My ears grew slightly warm with embaresement, but I sighed, remembering Fatepaw again.

Suddenly a mouse scurried across my paws. I blinked in surprise, then dashed after it, my tail streaming out behind me.

I was about to pin it when I heard hushed talking. Curious, I stopped my chase and wandered forward silently.

I hid behind a tree and looked around it to see Featherstripe talking to a cat half hidden in the shadows. I squinted slightly and then widened my eyes when I saw who it was, the Fogclan warrior that attacked me and pushed me off the tree trunk.

What was he doing here?! And why was Featherstripe talking to him?

I saw her lean forward and rub her muzzle across his flank. He turned and licked her ear. My eyes grew wide with horror and I stepped back, cracking a twig under my paw.

Featherstripes head snapped up, "Who's there?!", she called out as the Fogclan warrior slipped off.

My eyes widened further and I ran off, as fast as I could. Suddenly I crashed into someone and looked up to see Twistedfang.

"S-sorry", I mumbled, glancing back to see if Featherstripe was chasing me.

Twistedfang shook out his fur and muttered under his breath about apprentices not watching were their going.

He must have seen my shocked expression because he frowned suddenly, "Whats wrong? You look as if you've seen a flying hedgehog", he said.

"Oh...nothing", I mumbled, distracted by a noise, but when I looked no one was there.

"Honestly Ghostpaw, whats gotten in to you today?", asked Twistedfang.

"Oh nothing...just tired from the gathering I guess", I mumbled.

"Hmmpf", he muttered, "Well you should go get some rest then", he meowed.

"Ok", I said, then trailed off back to camp.

Suddenly I was tackled down by something heavy.

I looked up to see Featherstripe pinning me down, fury flashing in her eyes.

"I know you saw us, tell anyone and you die! Like you should have all those moons ago", she hissed, then got off of me and padded away.

I sighed and scrambled up to my paws, the groomed the sand out of my fur. I wondered what she was doing with that Fogclan warrior but forced myself to stop thinking about it. I just needed to pretend that never happened.

I got back to camp and sat by the apprentice den. I must have dozed off because suddenly I was jerked awake by someone poking me with their paw. I opened one eye to see Rocktails kits in front of me.

I yawned and say up, "Hello kits", I said.

Smokekit puffed out his fur, "Show us battle moves!", he mewed.

"Yea!", said his two sisters.

I smiled, "Well..I guess I will show you a little thing or two", I mumbled.

I crouched down and took a few slow steps forward, then leapt into the air, twisting around and lashing out my paws at my invisible enemy before landing carefully on my paws.

The three kits watched with wide eyes before shouting out that they want to try.

I laughed and showed them how to do it.

Leafkit tried, but ended up stumbling down to her paws.

I saw her disapointed expression and hurried to reasure her, "Don't worry, no one gets it perfect on their first try", I meowed.

Suddenly their mother Robinwing, came running out of the nursery and over to us.

"Kits! What are you going talking to that freak?!", she hissed angrily.

"Look mama! She showed us a battle move!", said Smokekit, then did a clumsy version of the move.

Robinwing turned and glared at me, "Don't go contaminating my kits with your crazyness!", she growled, then swiped her claws across my muzzle.

She swept her kits closer to her who now stared at us both with wide eyes, "Come on kits, I don't want you associating with freaks like her", she hissed, then stalked to the nursery with her three kits. Dawnkit paused, glancing back at me. Her amber eyes flickered with confusion as she wondered why I was a 'freak'. Then she scurried into the nursery as she heard her mothers call.

I sighed and licked my paw, then drawing it over the scratch on my muzzle. It wasn't a bad scratch, it only stung slightly. I turned and padded into the nursery after catching a few glares in my direction. I curled up into my nest and burried my face in my paws.

What did I ever do wrong? What did I ever do to deserve this?

I finally drifted off to sleep but there was no Stonepelt, only tormenting dreams filled with shadows and death.


	17. Chapter 16

I trailed behind Twistedfang in the border patrol. Rockpelt, Redclaw, and Dusktalon walked ahead, scenting and marking the border every now and then. I twitched my nose, suddenly getting a strong scent of Fogclan near our side. I turned, narrowing my eyes and sniffed the bush that it was coming from.

The scent was much stronger in the bush and I narrowed my eyes, the cat must have been there recently.

"Twistedfang!", I called out. He looked up then hurried over.

"What is it?", he asked. I motioned towards the bush and he leaned forward, sniffing it.

"There was a Fogclan warrior here...it must have been today", he muttered.

I looked back at the bush, wondering if it was that Fogclan warrior I saw with Featherstripe.

"Twistedfang...theres something I need to talk to you about...alone", I mumbled.

Twistedfang glanced at me, "Ok...Ill go tell the patrol that we are heading back to camp."

He padded over to the patrol and then came back, "What is it?", he asked.

"Well...Its just...I saw Featherstripe with a..a Fogclan warrior in our territory", I mumbled.

Twistedfang stiffened, "What?! When was that!?", he asked.

"It was..last sunrise, when I ran into you", I mumbled.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?", growled Twistedfang, now pacing.

"W-well...I was going to but...", I trailed off.

"Ghostpaw! Do you realize how mousebrained it was of you not to tell anyone!? This could have serious consiquences on our clan!", hissed Twistedfang, glaring at me.

I stared at my paws, "S-sorry...", I mumbled.

"Sorry doesn't bring back broken clans", growled Twistedfang, then stormed off towards camp.

I sighed, looking down at my paws miserably, I didn't mean to act so foolishly. I got scared by a stupid threat by Featherstripe and acted like a coward by not telling anyone. I'm supposed to protect this clan with my life.

I looked up at the sky, then got an idea. I would prove myself to Twistedfang!

I got up and started heading towards where I last saw Featherstripe and the Fogclan warrior, my face set in determination.


	18. Chapter 17

I lay crouched in the bush. A few foxtail lengths in front of me was Featherstripe with the Fogclan warrior. I didn't think they would be mousebrained enough to come to the same place as before when someone saw them but apparently they were.

Featherstripe purred, "Hello my dear Jaggedscar."

Jaggedscar, the Fogclan warrior, licked Featherstripes ear, "Hello dear. Do you have more information on Mistclan?".

My eyes widened, Featherstripe was spying?!

"It is good, Rockpelts kits are healthy. The apprentices are getting stronger. They haven't realized the lesser amount of prey because it is just becoming leafbare and they expect prey to lessen in the forest. This clan is truly a bunch of mousebrains", she laughed.

"Good, they won't suspect a thing when we attack. We will wait until they are weak from the leafbare and then attack. Of course, we will be much stronger from the prey you have been allowing us to have", said Jaggedscar.

I couldn't help but gasp, as I started to back up.

Featherstripe turned quickly, narrowing her eyes at the bush, "Go Jaggedscar", she hissed.

Jaggedscar slipped off and I dashed away, running as fast as I could.

"TWISTEDFANG!", I yowled, glancing back to see Featherstripe following me and slowly gaining on me.

I panted, looking back again and frowned, Featherstripe wasn't there. Maby I lost her...

I dashed towards camp, pushing myself to run faster when suddenly I slammed into what felt like a soft tree.

Dazed I looked up to see Featherstripe glaring down at me, "You told them didn't you", she snarled, tackling me to the ground and pinning me down.

I gasped, staring at her and unable to reply.

"You pathetic scrap of fur", she growled, "I should have left you to die when you were a kit. I should have never exapted you!"

Leaning down, she slowly sunk her claws into my shoulder, "Now I will make you die the slowest and most painful death in the history of the clans", she hissed in my ear.

I thrashed, trying to throw her off but it was no use as she was much bigger and heavier than me.

She sunk her claws deeper into my shoulder and slowly dragged them down my flank, to my tail. I yowled, and tried to twist out of her grip.

She laughed, a dark look passing over her eyes, then raked her claws repeatedly down my back. I closed my eyes and clamped my mouth shut, refusing to give her the satisfaction of seeing me in pain.

Featherstripe growled, then lifted me up and threw me against a tree. I tried to get up but she grabbed me again and started dragging me off. I hissed under my breath in pain as the ground pulled at my cuts.

Suddenly she pinned me down again and raked her claws over my forehead. I hissed and tried to pull away but now I could barley see from the blood getting into my eyes from the cut on my forehead.

Featherstripe laughed, then threw me down, shoving me into the river. I hasped as water suddenly surrounded me, pressing in on all sides. I tried to get back up but Featherstripe pushed me back down, refusing to let me up for air.

I let myself go limp as I felt everything start to slowly fade away and suddenly Featherstripe pulled me back out again, slamming me to the ground.

"Don't think I'll let you die that easily", she gave a cold harsh laugh, then bit down on my tail hard and twisted it.

I yowled, to tired to keep my mouth shut any longer. Featherstripe laughed and dragged her claws down my flank.

Then I felt her claws on my neck, pressing down, "Don't worry, I won't kill you all the way. I'll leave you here to die from blood loss", she laughed, then shoved her claws down into my neck.

I was to exhausted to even yowl and I only stared at her dully.

She laughed, then padded away, leaving a trail of bloody pawprints.

I closed my eyes as tears slowly trailed down my face.

_Why does she hate me so much...she used to care for me like a mother would to her kits..._

Those were the last thoughts I had before everything slipped away to darkness.

**D: Is Ghostie really dead this time...? **

**Heh heh...Cliffhanger :)**

**How Featherstripe do something like that? :( **

**Who wants Featherstripe to pay for what she did?!**


	19. Chapter 18

-Fatepaw-

I hissed, pressing my paws against my ears. The whispers had turned into yowls and sounded angry, even worse than that night at the gathering.

Vipertail turned, narrowing her eyes at me, "Fatepaw! What in the name of Starclan do you think your doing?!", she hissed.

I gritted my teeth, and took my paws away, not that it made any difference. The yowling continued to stay, as angry as ever.

Then I froze, last time they were upset was when Ghostpaw was pushed in the lake...could something bad have happened to her?

"I...I don't feel good", I mumbled, avoiding Vipertails eyes.

"Very well, go to the medicine cat before you infect me with whatever illness you have", snapped Vipertail, turning away. I didn't miss the flash of concern that flashed through her eyes before she turned and smiled to myself, padding back towards camp.

Quickening my pace I went into the medicine den.

I poked my head in, "Breezefur?", I asked, looking around.

Breezefur came out from the shadows of the back of his den.

"Yes Fatepaw, is something wrong?", he asked.

"Well...you know the whispers I hear?", I mumbled.

Breezefur nodded.

"Well...they changed, to yowling...and the last time they did that was when that Mistclan apprentice fell in the lake and I'm worried that something happened to her..", I meowed.

Breezefur sighed, "Fatepaw...she's in a different clan than us. It's not our place to go running out there every time we think one of their clan members are in trouble or need help. Of course, if they came and asked for help it would be different."

"Yea but...she's my friend and I don't want my friend to get hurt!", I hissed.

"Fatepaw, this is why you shouldn't have friends in different clans...and even if she's your friend if you ever met her in battle you would still have to fight her", meowed Breezefur sharply.

"Now I suggest you go do something productive instead of sitting there and worrying about something that you don't even know is really happening. You can't believe things based on a bunch of voices you hear in your head", muttered Breezefur.

I sighed and trudged out of the medicine den, Breezefur was in one of his rather grumpy moods today.

I sat by the river, half looking at it for fish, half not really paying attention. I couldn't help but wonder, and hope that Ghostpaw was ok.

She was my first friend, friends usually think about each other almost all the time, right?

I wondered if she was thinking about me right now and couldn't help but smile to myself.

I stared down at the river and suddenly I saw Ghostpaw, her white and silver fur. Her soft silver eyes watching me. I blinked, and then she was gone, the image scattered away in the river.

**Sorry this chapters so short.**


	20. Chapter 19

-Lionpaw-

I stretched, getting up from my spot next to the apprentice den.

"I'm going hunting, wanna come with me?", I asked, glancing at Stormpaw who was half asleep.

He sat up abruptly, "Huh..? Oh, sure", he meowed, getting to his paws and yawning.

"Should we ask our mentors first?", he asked.

"Nah, we can hunt on our own. We're not kits", I muttered.

We headed out of camp and I looked over, seeing Twistedfang talking with Talonstar.

"Don't know why Talonstar lets that freak stay", I snicked, pointing my tail at Twistedfang.

"Pff, he probably feels bad for him. Thats why he stuck him with Freakkit", meowed Stormpaw, smirking.

"Yea, where do you wanna hunt?", I asked.

"Anywhere I guess", said Stormpaw, yawning again.

"You seem tired", I said, glancing sideways at him.

"Yea...my mentors been giving me a bunch of patrols in the middle of the night", muttered Stormpaw.

"Oh", was my reply, but my thoughts drifted off to the training I usually got at night by my other mentor, Briarsoul. At the Dark Forest. They understood me, they too had to deal with weaker clan mates and fools like Ghostpaw.

I flicked my tail angrily, wondering why I got such a nuisance for a sister.

Suddenly I heard something, "Twistedfang!", came a faint call in the distance.

"Sounds like Freakkit, she probably fell in mud and is crying about it", snickered Stormpaw.

"Let's go mess with her", I smirked.

We snuck to where we heard the yowl come from, but no one was there.

I was sniffing around for her when I heard Stormpaw call out my name.

"What is it?", I asked, padding over.

He pointed to blood soaked into the grass, "Who's blood is that?", he asked.

I sniffed it, "Thats...Ghostpaw", I said.

"Look", said Stormpaw, pointing in a trail of blood that led away towards the river.

We both started to follow it when we suddenly heard someone coming up ahead. Then Featherstripe appeared, she had a crazed look to her face and her paws were compleatly drenched in blood.

"M...Mom?", asked Stormpaw, staring at her in horror.

She tilted to the side and laughed coldly, "Don't worry m'dears, I've only gotten rid of a pest thats been bugging us a while", she mumbled, then padded away still laughing.

"What did she mean by..that?", asked Stormpaw, glancing back at where she left anxiously. She had left a trail of bloody pawprints.

"You don't think that blood is..Ghostpaws?", asked Stormpaw, looking worried.

"Why do you care, shes just a burden to the clan anyways", I snapped, but couldn't stop the flash of worry.

"Come on", said Stormpaw, following the trail of blood.

We followed it until it got much stronger.

I looked around until I saw the tiny limp shape of Ghostpaw a few foxtail lengths away from us.

I hurried over and looked down, she lay on her side, soaked with water and her own blood. Long gashes trailed down her sides and her back, still slowly leaking blood.

"Is she..dead?", gasped Stormpaw, staring at her with wide eyes.

I shrugged, then put my paw against her nose. It took me a moment to find it, but I felt the faintest breath from her nose against my paw.

"Shes alive...but barley", I muttered.

"We have to get her to camp!", said Stormpaw, starting to pace.

"Suit yourself", I mumbled, and slowly started to pad away.

"Your not going to help your own sister?!", growled Stormpaw, glaring at me.

"Im going to go get Featherstripe. Your _mother_ that did this to her", I snapped, stalking away.


	21. Chapter 20

-Stormpaw-

Talonstar paced angrily in front of me, lashing his tail.

"I can't believe Featherstripe, of all cats, would attack and leave her own clan mate half dead", snapped Talonstar angrily.

He had just sent a patrol of cats out to look for Featherstripe.

I glanced back at the medicine den where Twistedfang stood looking miserable. Ghostpaw was almost dead...

I flattened my ears, filled with guilt from all the times I ever gave Ghostpaw a hard time. I never really noticed how much I really cared about her until now...until it could be to late. She was like a little sister to me, and I treated her like fox dung.

My head drooped down and I sighed, why was I ever such a horrible brother to her, even if she was adopted?

Suddenly there was a commotion from the camp entrance. Lionpaw stalked in with Featherstripe following. Her paws still soaked with Ghostpaws blood.

Talonstar padded up to Featherstripe, glaring at her.

"You are now exiled for telling Fogclan all of Mistclans secrets and attacking er..", he leaned over to the deputy, "What was her name?", he whispered, then stood up right again, "For attacking and nearly killing Ghostpaw, one of your clan mates."

Featherstripe laughed, "Just so you know, I enjoyed all of this drama!", then she turned and padded out of camp still laughing.

I closed my eyes, how could my own mother do something so horrible...? She could have gotten Mistclan destroyed, and now she almost killed Ghostpaw...

I hissed under my breath, unable to handle all the guilt that threatened to drown me inside. Then I got up and padded to the apprentice den.

I curled up and shoved my face under my paws, waiting for sleep to come and take everything away.

_"You cant run from your past Stormpaw", I heard a voice say, "But you can chase after a different future and chase away the darkness that lies inside you."_

I jerked awake, looking around alarmed. What was that voice?

I sighed and lay back again, closing my eyes and letting sleep come again.

This time I had no dreams.

**Sorry for the shortness, again. **

**I was just showing things from Stormpaws point of view...**

**How many of you think Stormpaw should be forgiven and how many think he should never be forgiven for tormenting poor Ghostie all those moons?**


	22. Authors Note

**I just want to thank all of you for your help and support during this whole story. I wouldn't have been able to get so far with this story if It hadn't been for all of you. (Don't worry, this doesn't mean its the end of the story :3)**

**I said this before, I'm just making sure people see it, I DO NOT OWN WARRIOR CATS.**

**Ok, in case anyone was wondering, Stormpaw's father, also Featherstripes (first) mate died on the Day of Storms. Stormpaw doesn't remember him but he often wished he had a father to look up to. **

**I'm really tired right now so Im now putting a chapter up at this moment! Once I take a short break I will write the next chapter and put it up later today. I just need to get some energy back.**

**So, what do you all think of the story so far? Do you like it? Do things seem to rushed? I just want to know how I can improve my writing to make better stories. **

**Are any other of you Doctor Who fans? :3**

**Random Fact: Did you know that William Shakespear died on his birthday?**


	23. Chapter 21

-Ghostpaw-

_Everywhere I turned cats lay dead or dying, the gentle touch of slowly drifting away as their spirits pulled free of their bodies. Blood soaked the ground, leaving no spot of dryness. It covered my paws, soaking them in blood. _

_Wind picked up from behind, carrying the last faint trace of their yowls. Leaves scattered from the wind, running away from this sight. _

_Plants withered and died. Trees sagged against their own weight, branches becoming brittle. Flowers crumpled down to dust. _

_Birds no longer sang out the songs of their hearts. The warm buzz of life in the forest had slowly drained to nothing but a steady silence. The silence of death. _

_This once beautiful forest, once so full of life, now slumped over defeated, torn apart by those it used to care for. Nothing was left to live. Not even a faint flicker of life ever stirred from this now dead forest. _

_I heard pawsteps behind me, made louder from the blood on the ground. _

_Turning, I saw Stonepelt standing and watching me forlornly, "This, Ghostpaw, is what will happen if you fail to fulfill your destiny. The Dark Forest is awakening once again, and this time it is much stronger. The once loving clanmates will tear each other apart, no longer willing to defend each other with their lives. You need to balance out the light and darkness within the clans. Of course, we will always be by your side to help you, but in the end, it is _you_ that shall save the clans from their doom, their downfall."_

_I looked down at my bloodsoaked paws, processing all of this in my head. The Dark Forest was rising again but..._

_"But what about Starclan?", I asked, "Won't they help as well?"_

_"Starclan?! What have they ever done for us? Oh right, they _abandoned_ us!", said Stonepelt, his voice filled with bitterness, "You really think they would help us? No, they won't."_

_I sighed, "I'm sorry, but you're wrong. It was a Starclan cat that told me when I was a kit to never give up, even when it seems that everyone has turned away from me. We don't know for sure, but we have to at least _try_, we have to ask at least. We can't give up without even trying first. And even if they say no, we will fight with our lives, we can _never_ let them win. We _will_ stop the Dark Forest from shrouding the clans in darkness!", I said, staring Stonepelt in the eyes, daring him to object. _

_His eyes widened slightly, then he smiled, even if it was only a slight twitch of the corner of his mouth, "Ghostpaw, I have forgotten how strong you are becoming, strong with your thoughts and feelings. Of course we can never give up, now is a time that all the clans need our help. We must put aside our pasts and unite together to help vanquish the darkness that threatens to engulf the clans. Of course Ghostpaw, of course we will never give up."_

_I nodded my head slightly, "Good, we need to start working as soon as possible."_

_Stonepelt hesitated, "Yes, but Ghostpaw...your body is gravely injured. You need to heal before you can start anything. I, will speak with Starclan. But you need to rest and regain your strength, after all, what use are you dead?"._

_I stiffened slightly, I had thought I was dead. I didn't realize I was still alive. _

_"Of course Stonepelt", I mumbled._

_He padded forward, then set his paw on my shoulder, leaving a bloody pawprint, "May all the luck in the world be at your sides. Be safe Ghostpaw, and you also need to be told, as you told me, never give up."_

_Everything started to fade away, only Stonepelt was left, then he too, faded away. _


	24. Chapter 22

-Dawnleaf-

I pressed more cobwebs against the long wounds that ran down Ghostpaws flank.

I sighed in dismay, looking down. I seriously doubted she would live, it was amazing that she was still alive.

I turned and picked up the pile of bloody cobwebs and set it to the side, so I could deal with it later.

Twitching my ears, I turned, hearing someone at the entrance.

Smiling slightly I said, "Hello Twistedfang, do you need anything?", even though I knew perfectly well what he wanted.

"Can I see Ghostpaw?", he asked quietly.

"Sure", I said, turning to Ghostpaw.

"But...just don't get your hopes up Twistedfang...she probably won't make it past this night", I mumbled, feeling horrible.

I haven't lost a patient since the Day of Storms, all those moons ago, and I didn't want to loose one now.

Twistedfang padded over and looked down at Ghostpaw, "I'm so sorry...you needed me and I wasn't there...I wasn't there to pro-protect you", his voice broke, and he turned away.

I flattened my ears, he must feel terrible, Ghostpaw was his first apprentice and most likely the only one he would ever have. I remember when we were apprentices and all the others gave him a hard time. I always just stood back ,not saying anything, but not doing anything to stop them either. Then one day I worked up the courage to say something. We became friends after that but there was still that akwardness between us.

"This is..this is all my fault!", said Twistedfang, staring down at his paws, "If I hadn't yelled at her she wouldn't have gone off to find Featherstripe..."

I padded over and laid my tail on his shoulder, "Twistedfang, this wasn't your fault. It was Featherstripes, she was evil and should pay for whast she did. I'm surprised Talonstar only exiled her", I said softly.

Twistedfang sighed, then looked up at me, "Your right, I'm sorry you had to listen to me feel sorry for myself...", he mumbled, then padded away.

I watched him go, then turned to Ghostpaw.

My heart fell as I saw her breathing start to slow down, the rising of her chest slowing down.

"Ghostpaw...", I whispered, "Come on...fight it!".

Then her breathing slowed to a stop, for what felt like a moon, before picking back up again, getting stronger.

To my shock she opened her soft silver eyes halfway, gazing at me weakly, "Do-", she broke off coughing, "Don't ever t-think I..stop fighting", she said in a soft whisper, before closing her eyes again.

I stared at her, eyes wide. _How is she still alive..?!_


	25. Chapter 23

-Ghostpaw-

I sat in the nest stiffly, trying not to flinch away while Dawnleaf changed the cobwebs that covered a lot of my pelt now.

"Almost there and...done", said Dawnleaf, with fake cheeriness.

The whole clan was grieving, Sunpaw, one of apprentice, had been found dead along the Fogclan border. One of the elders had died from old age. The leafbare winds were driving all the prey into their burrows, not that I blamed them, it was freezing outside and it was only the begining of Leafbare.

Dawnleaf wouldn't even let me out of the Medicine den in fear that I would catch a cold. _"Your already weak from nearly dying, we can't have you getting sick now"_, she had said while we both sat staring at the snow slowly piling up in the camp.

I sighed, laying back down and resting my head on my paws. I hadn't been up long but I was already tired. Dawnleaf said I would be tired and weaker than before for a while because of the large amount of blood loss.

My tail twitched restlessly, I wanted to be out training and hunting for the clan, but of course I couldn't.

"Stay in here, I'm going out to get herbs", said Dawnleaf as she padded out of the den.

I sighed, staring at the ground and watching an ant slowly walk across it.

I heard pawsteps, then saw a shadow fall over the ground, and looked up to see Stormpaw.

I stiffened, then narrowed my eyes, "...What do you want?", I asked ,watching him carefully.

He paced slightly back and forth, then stopped and turned to me, "Ghostpaw..it...um..._Im sorry_, so so sorry for every thing I have ever done to you...I don't know how you can bare the sight of me but...Im so sorry. Sorry for not being there for you when your my sister, even if your adopted."

I blinked, surprised, he was telling the truth, I could see it in his eyes.

"Look- I get it if you hate me and..you don't want to forgive me, but I just wanted to say..sorry", he said, trailing off into a whisper, his eyes filled with remorse.

He opened his mouth again but I cut him off, "Stormpaw, I get it, and your forgiven. You can't rewrite your past, but you can start writing a different future. Many cats have done something stupid, something they regret, but you can't change it. Instead, make it who you are. Let it help change you and learn from your mistakes."

Stormpaw stared at me, his green eyes wide, then he smiled ever so slightly, "Ghostpaw...thank you", he whispered, then padded out of the den. I never knew how much I had changed him from those few words.

I had started to drift off to sleep when someone came in again calling for Dawnleaf. I sat up, wincing slightly, to see Robinwing standing there holding Smokekit.

She set down Smokekit lightly, "Where's Dawnleaf?", she snapped, not even bothering to look at me, "Smokekit has a thorn stuck in his paw."

"She's out collecting herbs, but I can treat his paw for him", I said, looking over at Smokekit who sniffed, obviously upset.

"I'm not letting some crazy freak like you try and treat my kit!", snarled Robinwing.

I took a deep breath, pressing back my anger, "Look, Robinwing, Dawnleaf is out collecting herbs and I'm the only one that can treat him right now. I've seen how Dawnleaf treats thorns in paws before and I can easily treat Smokekit and save him the pain of having to wait for Dawnleaf to come back."

Robinwing sigh, obviously annoyed that I was right, "Fine!", she snapped, then picked up Smokekit and brang him over to me.

I turned and grabbed some dock, I've have enough of that put on me to know what it was and what it did.

"Ok Smokekit let me see your paw", I said softly.

He slowly raised up his paw.

"Now let me see what a brave warrior you can be and let me take the thorn out, ok?", I asked, keeping my voice light.

"Ok", mumbled Smokekit, looking at his paw.

I grasped the thorn with my teeth and quickly pulled it out. Smokekit gasped slightly, but didn't do anything more.

I chewed up the dock and gently applied it to his paw, then put some cobweb over it.

"There, be careful with it though", I said.

"Thank you!", said Smokekit, smiling and back to his usual self now that the thorn was gone.

"Come on Smokekit", muttered Robinwing as she padded out of the den.

When she was at the exit she turned, "...thank you", she said quietly, then padded away.

I yawned, then lay back down, and this time I drifted off to sleep peacefully.

**After this story is over I'm going to make a sequel to it :3**

**And I may to Twistedfang's story. **


	26. Chapter 24

-Fatepaw-

I followed Vipertail and Splashface. We had all been stuck on a patrol together and Splashface wasn't pleased that she was stuck with her sisters 'murdered'.

Vipertail coughed against the strong winds, stumbling slightly.

"You should go see Breezefur...", said Splashface, watching Vipertail.

"I-im..f-", she broke off coughing again.

"Go now", said Splashface, more demanding than before.

Vipertail sighed, then padded towards camp still coughing. Me and Splashface padded along in silence.

Suddenly I heard a crack up ahead and saw a rogue sliding across the frozen river.

"Splashface!", I said, as the loner crashed into her.

She snarled and turned, facing loner. The loner, faster than any cat I had ever seen, turn and slashed his claws across her neck, sending her into a crumpled heap.

She turned and faced me, amber eyes glinting in the suns dying rays as sun down aproached, then slipped off into the shadows, not before laughing a cold dark laugh.

Splashface gave a feeble gasp, then lay still. My eyes widened and I dashed over to her side, ignoring her blood that soaked onto my paws.

"Splashface?", I asked, nudging her slightly.

I heard paw steps and looked up to see the hunting cats walk up, their eyes widened when they saw Splashface.

"Fate paw killed her!", gasped Reedpaw, looking from Splashfaces dead body, to me standing over her.

"No! There was a loner! I swear!", I yowled franticly.

"First you kill your mother, and now you kill her sister?! One wasn't good enough?!", hissed Eelstrike.

"Get out of here before I kill you!", he yowled, unsheathing his claws and advancing on me.

I backed up, slipping slightly over Splashfaces blood, then ran off as fast as I could.

I ran until I could run no longer, and collapsed in a heap under a tree. Tears slid down my face and I quickly wiped them away with my paw. They had no proof that I killed her...

Suddenly I heard pawsteps, then saw a warrior with long twisted teeth standing in front of me. I froze, realizing I was in Mistclan territory.

"You're Mudclan, aren't you?", he asked, watching me carefully.

"N-not anymore...they chased me out...for something I didn't do", I mumbled.

He was silent for a moment, then said, "Follow me."

I followed him until we came up to what I guessed was their camp. He led me to a den and told me to wait outside.

I looked around to see several cats staring at me curiously, a few hostile looking.

"Mama! It's a Mudclan cat! Can I go beat him up!?", I head a kit ask, repeatedly poking his mother.

Then the warrior and Mistclan's leader came out of the den.

"Would you like to join us?", asked the leader.

"What...really?!",I asked, shocked.

"Yes, why else would I have asked?", said the leader.

"O-of course!", I said, unable to believe my luck. There was no way I would have been able to be a warrior.

The leader jumped up and called for a clan meeting, waving for me to follow him.

"What's your name?", he asked as cats gathered around.

"Fatepaw", I said.

"Fatepaw was chased away from Mudclan for something he never did. We have decided to accept him into this clan and train his to become one of our own. Fatepaw, your mentor will be Stonetail", he said.

The cat, who I guessed was Stonetail, waved me over with his long dark grey tail. I hurried over and touched noses to him. Many cats still stared at me, whispering to each other.

"We will start training tomorrow, for now I want you to get used to everything", he said, then padded towards the queen with the kit that asked if he could beat me up.

I looked around, then caught the scent. _Ghostpaw_. I had forgotten, with everything that had just happened, the Ghostpaw was in Mistclan!

I followed her scent into a den, from the smell of herbs I realized it was the medicine den.

I looked in to see Ghostpaw arguing with the medicine cat.

"But _why_ can't I go out, just for a _little_ bit, you didn't even let me see what the meeting was about!", exlaimed Ghostpaw, glaring at the medicine cat.

"It was just Talonstar accepting a Mudclan apprentice into our clan", said the medicine cat, sorting through her herbs.

"Really, who?", asked Ghostpaw.

"Me", I said, stepping forward.

Ghostpaw turned, then her eyes widened, "Fatepaw!", she gasped, a smile stretching out across her face.

"You two know each other?", asked the medicine cat, turning to look at me.

"Yea..we met at the gathering", I said, while Ghostpaw nodded in agreement.

I padded over to Ghostpaw, then froze in shock. She was half covered in cobwebs, but they didn't hide the harsh red marks that ran down her pelt.

"Ghostpaw..what happened?!", I asked.

"I..ah...got attacked", she mumbled sheepishly.

"I'll make whoever did that pay!", I hissed.

"Fatepaw...but what happened to you, why were you chased from Mudclan?", she asked.

"Well...this rogue killed one of our warriors...and the hunting cats came and though I killed her. They chased me out", I mumbled quietly.

"I'm sorry you had to put up with such mousebrained cats", said Ghostpaw, her silver eyes flickering with sympathy.

**Ok, sorry that this seems kinda rushed. I just have a headache and am really tired, but I wanted to put this chapter up. Probably a bunch of mistakes -_-**


	27. Chapter 25

-Ghostpaw-

I sat in the nest, watching Dawnleaf sort through her dwindling piles of herbs. I had asked if she wanted any help, but she wouldn't let anyone touch her herbs. She didn't want to risk loosing anymore herbs.

A strong gust of wind blew through the den and I shivered, pressing back into the nest as I watched the snow slowly pile up in front of the den. I wish the long cuts down my pelt would heal up already, it was freezing in this den.

I looked up as Fatepaw walked in, holding so mice. He walked over and gave Dawnleaf one and padded over with the other mouse.

"Wanna share?", he asked, sitting down next to me.

"Sure", I said, moving over so he had more room.

We shared the mouse in silence.

After we were done Fatepaw started to groom the snow out of his fur. I leaned over and groomed the snow out of his fur where he was having trouble getting to.

"Thanks", he said in between licks as he groomed his chest fur.

"I can't wait until I get out of this den", I sighed, looking out through the den. I've never been out in the snow before.

"Yea, me too. You're my only friend here and the other apprentices don't like me that much. Though that one cat..Stormpaw is it? He doesn't seem to mind me as much", said Fatepaw, yawning.

That was surprising, I guess Stormpaw really is trying to change.

I felt my eyes slowly droop close and I yawned, closing my eyes, "G'night", I mumbled, before drifting off to sleep.

**Sorry this chapter is so short. **

**I have bad news... ): **

**I'm not going to be able to update for about a week, and then I might even have to update less often. **

**My eyes have been bothering me when using the computer, because when I look at the screen its hard for me to focus and makes me slightly cross eyed. It might be eye strain or something like that so I'll have to take a short break, even though I REALLY don't want to. **

**:( sorry for this bad news**


	28. Chapter 26

**I know I shouldn't be writing this new chapter until next week...but I can't just leave yall without knowing what happens next **

**I mean, its not like my eyes are gonna get worse from typing one little chapter :\**

-Ghostpaw-

I sat in the apprentice den pressed against Fatepaw. Dawnleaf had finally made me leave, not because I was better, but because she didn't want me to catch the greencough from the cats in the medicine den.

Greencough had swept through the clan fast, and now only about half the clan was able to hunt and fight, not taking away the kits, queens, and elders.

Snow slowly piled up in front of the den, covering everything in its sight.

I shivered, then snuggled closer to Fatepaw, who was sleeping. He stirred slightly, then continued sleeping.

As hard as I tried though, I couldn't sleep. Shadows seemed to cling at every corner of the den and I feared what I would find when I closed my eyes and dreamed.

A few more moments in the suffocating silence, I couldn't stand it any more and slipped away from Fatepaw and out of the den.

Curling up by the den, I tilted my head back and looked up to the stars.

The spread out across the sky, dotting it with the hundreds of different stories of all the cats, our ancestors, our friends, our family. Put all of them together? You get one huge story, each and every little detail as important as the air we breath. For if it were any different, it would be a completely different story, a different sky that stretched out above our heads every night.

I heard pawsteps behind me, and turned to see Fatepaw coming up behind me.

"You're going to catch a cold out here all alone", he said as he settled down next to me.

"Well now I won't", I said, smiling and snuggling closer to him, he was very warm.

Fatepaw looked up at the sky, his dark blue eyes reflecting the stars.

"Sometimes I wonder if my mom is up there...I wonder if she would blame me for her death as well", said Fatepaw quietly.

"Someday you will find that out Fatepaw, and when that day comes I will be at your side no matter what your mother says", I whispered.

He glanced at me, "And I will always be at your side Ghostpaw, I will never let you feel alone again."

I smiled, "We will both never feel alone again."

Fatepaw smiled, shivering slightly.

"We should get inside...before we freeze to the spot", I said, laughing slightly.

"Yea..", he said, getting up.

I followed him into the den and curled up back next to him.

This time there were no shadows that clung to the corners.

This time I slept peacefully.

**Sorry for the shortness. I have to get to bed :( even though I hate sleeping. **


	29. Chapter 27

**Ok, you know what? I'm just gonna start using the computer now :P **

**The only reason I will be delayed in updating is my eyes start bothering me again, if I get grounded (which like almost never happens), if I go somewhere for a few days, or if I some how end up dying. **

**and...1 MORE DAY TILL SCHOOLS OUT! :D**

**Ok, back to the story.**

-Ghostpaw-

"Please just let me go with you..", I begged, staring at Twistedfang with the most pleading face I could manage.

They were about to go on a hunting patrol, and I think I would go crazy if I spent one more day here.

"You can't, your wounds aren't fully healed yet", said Twistedfang, turning to leave with the patrol.

"But they aren't even bothering me anymore!", I protested.

"No", said Twistedfang firmly, then padded away with the patrol. Fatepaw, who was also on the patrol, glanced at me and mouthed 'sorry' before running after them.

I scowled, watching them leave as my tail swished grumpily.

"Fine then, I'll just go hunting on my own!", I growled, slipping out of the camp.

I padded across the snow, staring in wonder at the forest that was now covered in snow.

I heard a slight noise from a bush, and turned to it. I carefully stalked forward, then pounces, claws out.

I looked down under my paws to see a scrawny mouse, I quickly snapped its neck, then picked it up and wandered around to search for more prey. I would burry it but I don't want it to get any colder.

I heard a flutter of wings, and looked around, narrowing my eyes. I set down the mouse, then crept up the tree quietly, trying not to wince as the cuts stretched out.

I was thankful for my light colored pelt as I got to the branch above the crow, no wait- two crows!

I jumped down, pinning down both crows with some difficulty, then snapped their necks.

I struggled to get down carrying both crows, which was difficult because they were large, then finally got to the ground.

Still holding the two crows, I picked up the mouse, then padded back to camp.

A few cats looked up in surprise when I padded into camp with the prey.

I padded over to the fresh kill pile and set them down just as Twistedfang and the rest of the patrol came in.

Twistedfang glared at me when they got over, "I thought I told you not to go!", he snapped.

"You told me I couldn't go with _you, _so I went by myself", I said as I tried not to laugh.

Twistedfang hissed in frustration, "I can't believe you went out there all alone, injured, in the freezing cold!".

"You're starting to sound like Dawnleaf", I muttered. Why didn't he even appreciate the fresh kill I just got?

"What do you mean by that?!", I heard, and spun around to see Dawnleaf standing behind me, eyes narrowed.

"Um..you know...I meant uh, a different Dawnwleaf", I mumbled, staring at my paws.

"I tell you to do those things for a reason!", she snapped angrily.

"I don't want to see you die after I spent all that time trying to stop you from dying just because your to stubborn to stay in camp!", she hissed, then stalked away.

"Great, now look what you did", grumbled Twistedfang as he padded away angrily.

I sighed, tail drooping, I had just wanted to help the clan..and get some peace and quiet, not get everyone mad at me...

I heard pawsteps behind me and turned to see Fatepaw.

"I think you did great!", he said, grinning.

"Thanks", I said, smiling. At least one cat was glad I hunted for the clan.

**I will put up a new chapter tomorrow, and I will make it very good because its the last day of school :3**


	30. Chapter 28

**For those people who said the eye problem thing is most likely from needing glasses, I already have glasses. I've had them for about 3-4 years now. **

**Now, like I said yesterday, its the last day of school so I'm going to make this chapter important. **

-Ghostpaw-

I giggled, cuffing Fatepaws ear as he dangled the peice of moss for the bedding over my head.

"Give it back!", I half yowled, then broke up in laughter.

"Ghostpaw! Fatepaw! Stop acting like kits and behave like apprentices!", yowled Twistedfang from across the camp.

I rolled my eyes and went back to fixing up the nests. Twistedfang has been rather grumpy with my since the other day when I went out and hunted.

Fatepaw set the moss back down and started stuffing it in a nest.

"Not like that!", I said, purring in amusment, "you make the nests like this", I said, showing him the right way.

"Oh, sorry...they make nests differently in Riverclan", he mumbled.

Suddenly Dawnleaf ran up, she looked distressed.

"Dawnleaf? Whats wrong?", I asked.

"Ghostpaw...it's", she sighed, closing her eyes, "Branchtail's greencough got worse..and...and he's dying Ghostpaw, hes dying. I can't do anything to stop it. He wants to see you...", she trailed off looking miserable.

I stood frozen, Branchtail...dying? Thats not possible!

I rushed over to the medicine den and saw that Dawnleaf had pulled Branchtail and his nest out of the den, away from the other cats with greencough.

He lay limp in the nest, his thin pelt slowly rising and falling.

"B-branchtail..?", I said softly, padding over.

"Hello G-ghostp..paw", he said, breaking off in a cough.

"Dawnleaf said..said you wanted to s-see me", I mumbled.

"Yes..you're my only...kin left", he said weakly.

"Theres also Lionpaw and...Dusktalon", I whispered.

"They..are n-no", he broke off coughing, "no k-kin of mine", he managed.

"Branchtail..d-don't go...", I whimpered, flattening my ears.

"Im..sorry G-ghostpaw...don't have...much of a choice", he mumbled weakly.

My eyes widened as I saw his breathing slowing down slowly.

"N-no..branchtail", I whispered.

"I-i'll be much..happier with...the ones...I love", he said, his voice slowly getting fainter.

"Ghostpaw..never forget...never f-forget to...", he trailed off, falling still.

"B-branchtail...?", I asked.

"Branchtail!", I whimpered, nudging him lightly.

It was no use, he lay still, lifeless.

"NO!", I yowled, tears falling down my face.

Fatepaw came up besides me and wrapped his tail around my shoulders, "I'm sorry Ghostpaw...", he said quietly. I burried my face in his fur.

"W-why...why'd he l-leave..", I trailed off, unable to speak anymore.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Later at night-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

I sat next to Branchtails limp body sitting vigil.

I have been sitting here all night, unmoving.

How can he be gone?

I don't understand how Starclan can be so cruel and take our friends and family away...

The whole clan had been upset by the loss, but Lionpaw? He didn't even sit vigil for him.

**Ok...so what do you think? Was it good?**

**And...its summer! :D **

**I will be updating A LOT more often!**


	31. Chapter 29

-Ghostpaw-

"Come on Ghostpaw, lets go hunting", I looked up to see Twisttedfang standing in front of me.

"Go away", I mumbled, and turned around in my nest.

He sighed, "Ghostpaw...I know your upset about Branchtail...but he wouldn't want you to act like this. He would want you to keep trying to help the clan. He would want you to keep trying to be the best apprentice you could be."

I flattened my ears, he was right I guess...

Sighing, I got up to my paws and followed him over to the camp entrance.

Fatepaw ran up to us, "Can I come?", he asked.

"Sure", said Twistedfang as he started to pad out of camp.

I smiled at Fatepaw gratefully, then followed them both out of camp.

After another one of our clan mates was found dead in the forest, the leader made a new rule that no one can go into the forest alone. At _least _have one other cat with you, but the more the better.

We padded along in silence until we came to a spot usually filled with a lot of prey.

"Lets split up, but stay close enough that we can hear each other if one of us gets in trouble, and Ghostpaw, try not to reopen your cuts while your hunting", said Twistedfang.

We both nodded, then went off in different directions.

By the time I got back I had two scrawny mice and a small vole. Twistedfang came back with one raven and a small squirrel . Fatepaw came back with one small mouse.

"Sorry...I'm still not that used to hunting land food", said Fatepaw sheepishly.

"Your doing great for a cat just learning Fatepaw. Even better for a cat learning in Leafbare", said Twistedfang.

We padded back to camp carrying our prey.

Once we got back we set it all in the meager freshkill pile.

"Go bring some prey to the cats that need it", said Twistedfang, then padded over towards Lillygaze.

"Ill do the elders and you can do the queens and kits", said Fatepaw, "And then we can both do the med den since theres a lot of cats in there."

I nodded, then picked up some prey for the queens and kits and padded over towards the nursery.

"Here", I said, setting down the freshkill by the queens.

They mostly ignored me, or watched me through narrowed eyes, before taking it only after I left.

I met up with Fatepaw in front of the freshkill pile and we each got some for the medicine den.

Once we got there we set them down by the entrance and called out Dawnleafs name. She wouldn't let anyone in her den at all.

She hurried up to the entrance, looking exhausted.

"Thanks", she said, then picked up the freshkill and hurried inside.

"Don't forget to eat some yourself!", I called into the den.

Me and Fatepaw padded over to the apprentice den and sat next to each other inside.

Many apprentices had began sharing nests with each other to help with the cold from outside.

After grooming the snow from each others fur, we snuggled together, and soon fell asleep.


	32. Chapter 30

**Yay, were in the 30's!**

**That also means we're nearing the end of the story...but dont worry, there will be a sequel! :3**

-Ghostpaw-

I sat with Fatepaw, watching the group leave for the gathering.

This time Talonstar had chosen only the fittest cats, mostly all warriors. Lionpaw and Stormpaw got to go though.

"I remember when we first met at the gathering", said Fatepaw, smiling.

I grinned, "Yea, me too.

We sat there a while longer, watching the stars.

I frowned, staring at the moon, "Why is it covered in clouds?", I asked.

"I don't know...it's been like that all night", said Fatepaw nerusualy.

Narrowing my eyes, I looked around camp. Something seemed wrong...the forest was a little..._to_ quiet.

Suddenly there was a loud yowl and cats swarmed into camp.

My eyes widened with horror as I saw Featherstipe followed by many Dark Forest cats, including a few Fogclan warriors.

Then they attacked, everywhere.

Me and Fatepaw were soon split up in the chaotic battle.

I turned around just as a cat lunged at me.

Unsheathing my claws, I jumped out of the way just as they got to me.

I turned and raked my claws across their shoulder.

Then I heard a terrified yowl. I gasped, _the nursery_.

I dashed away, for once thanking my small size as I easily slipped past the fighting cats to the nursery.

I dashed in to see a large Dark Forest cat towering over Robinwing and her kits.

"HEY!", I yowled, then threw myself at the cat.

He looked up startled as I flew at him, knocking him off of his paws.

I raked my claws across his belly as he scrambled to get back up.

He hissed, then lunged at me.

Dodging to the side, I turned and raked my claws across his side.

He growled, then fled from the nursery.

I slipped out of the nursery, and looked around at the battle in dismay.

Cat's were at the gathering, and many cats are still sick from greencough. Our only hope is that the medicine cats send everyone back because of the clouds covering the moon.

Then I remembered, the Forgoten Ones, Starclan...

I closed my eyes, "Stonepelt", I whispered.

I opened them to see him standing in front of me.

"It's time", I said.

He nodded, then faded away. Most likely to get all the other cats.

Turning, I looked around to see Fatepaw being attacked by two cats at once.

I dashed over and shoved one of them away from him.

He managed to land a scratch across my muzzle, but in the end I sent him fleeing back to Fogclan.

Suddenly there were yowls of shock. I looked up to see Starclan cats and the Forgotten ones filling in the battle.

I turned to see Stonepelt.

"They can see all of you?", I asked.

"Yes", he said quietly.

"How?! They've never seen you all my life!", I hissed.

"It's just the right time", he muttered, then slipped off into battle.

Just then the cats from the gathering ran into camp.

They dove into battle as soon as they got there.

Of course, I didn't miss the one apprentice slip through the battle and make his way up to Featherstripe, who stood on top of the leaders den watching the battle.

How could I not see my brother, _Lionpaw_.


	33. Chapter 31

**I got a sudden motivation to finish up this story and move on to the sequel, so heres the next chapter :3**

I felt anger rising in my pelt as I watched Lionpaw go up to Featherstripe and sit next to her, watching the battle.

I should have known he was with the Dark Forest.

I should have known what a filthy traitor he was.

Fur bristling, I padded over to the leaders den.

I jumped up to the top, and growled, facing Lionpaw.

"Hello Freakkit", he said cooly, narrowing his eyes.

"You traitor!", I hissed.

"I can't believe you would go back on your clan like this!", I growled.

Lionpaw laughed, "This doesn't even deserve the name of a clan. It's to weak", he growled.

I growled, unsheathing my claws.

"All of our clan mates are suffering because of you!", I hissed.

"Good", said Lionpaw, his dark eyes taunting.

I stepped forward, "I know that if your defeated then the Dark Forest cats will leave. They can't stay without you."

He smirked, "And I know that if your defeated all of your Imaginary Friends will leave. Such a shame that they picked a weak cat to guide them."

"Fine. Then its a battle", I said, fur bristling out.

Suddenly I heard a warning yowl, "Ghostpaw!".

I turned to see Featherstripe lunge at me but at the same time I saw a grey mass fly into Featherstripe, knocking her away.

It was Stormpaw, now locked in battle with his mother, Featherstripe.

I turned back to Lionpaw and growled, "I can't believe you would do something so cruel."

He lunged at me, faster than I expected.

Stumbling slightly, I turned and slashed my claws down his leg.

He growled, and lashed out, scratching my ear.

Hissing I dashed forward, then swiped my claws down the side of his face, over his right eye.

He yowled, momentarily blinded. I took that moment to lunge forward and tackle him.

We rolled across the ground, clawing and biting at each other.

A few moments later, and we were standing again, panting and glaring at each other as blood trailed down our sides.

It was useless, we were both equally matched.

Down below us cats on both sides fell to the ground or fought among themselves. Friendships torn apart, families torn apart.

It was that moment that I realized the only way, the only way to end all of this madness.

I looked Lionpaw in the eye, then lunged forward, tackling him off the edge of the Leaders den.

And him taking me with him.


	34. Chapter 32

-Fatepaw-

All of the Dark Forest cats vanished, along with the Starclan and the other cats.

The all vanished the same instant I looked up to see Ghostpaw tackle Lionpaw off of the leaders den.

Everything seemed to slow down into slow motion.

"No!", I yowled, then ran forward faster than I had ever run.

They had broken away from each other as Lionpaw tried to grab onto something to hang onto.

I chose that moment to jump up and grab Ghostpaw before she hit the ground.

I stumbled to my paws, Ghostpaw tight in my grasp. I was glad she was so small.

We lay there tangled in a heap, stunned for a few moments, before scrambling up to our paws.

"T-thanks...guess that's two times you've saved my life", said Ghostpaw, looking shocked.

Suddenly there was a loud screech from the leaders den. I looked up to see Featherstripe fall, then Stormpaw fall over his paws, unmoving.

The few Fogclan warriors that remained fled off into the distance.

There were a few mournful yowls as cat's discovered the dead.

Ghostpaw stumbled a few pawsteps forward, towards the still pile form of Lionpaw.

I realized with dread that he was her brother, poor Ghostpaw.

"I...I killed him", she whispered, a tremble in her voice.

"Ghostpaw...you saved the clan", I said quietly, resting my tail on her shoulder.

She turned to me, her silver eyes filled with tears, "But I killed my brother!", she wailed.

"He was no longer your brother the moment he stopped loving you Ghostpaw", I said.

She opened her mouth, about to say something, but was cut off as Talonstar padded up.

"You saved our clan Ghostpaw, thank you", he said, dipping his head.

All around cats dipped their heads to Ghostpaw, I joined in.

When I raised my head again Ghostpaw was standing there with wide eyes.

I padded over to her as everyone wandered off to get their wounds treated.

"Ghostpaw...I love you", I said, looking into her silver eyes.

She stiffened slightly, then smiled, her silver eyes softening.

"I love you to, Fatepaw", she whispered.


	35. Chapter 33

"From now on you will be known as Stormstrike, we honor your loyalty and strength", said Talonstar as Stormstrike stood in front of him.

Stormstrike turned and sat on the sidelines.

"Fatepaw, step forward", said Talonstar, "You may have come from a different clan, but you have proven yourself to this clan. From now on you will be known as Fatewhisper we honor your wisdom and loyalty."

Fatewhisper turned and padded off to the side and sat next to Stormstrike.

There was a slight pause, then Talonstar called out, "Ghostpaw, come forth."

Ghostpaw padded up, dwarfed even more by the leaders giant frame.

"Your whole life in this clan you were doubted, taunted, ignored, but in the end, you saved us all. We do not expect you to forgive us all, but we wish to thank you. Ghostpaw, from now on, you will be known as Ghostfall, we honor your kindness and bravery", said Talonstar. There was a hush over the clan.

As soon as Ghostfall joined the other two the clan erupted into cheers.

"STORMSTRIKE! FATEWHISPER! GHOSTFALL!", they yowled.

The three cats dipped their heads, then padded off to sit vigil.

As the clan slowly went back to their nests to sleep, the three new warriors sat at different spots, each thinking about a different thing. Each with a different destiny. Each with a different story.

Its complicated, the things that love can do, depending on how much is used. To much can make a cat vain. Just right can make a cat joyful. And to little can make a cat unhappy.

In the end though, going through the challenges is worth it, because otherwise? They would be a very different cat, with a different destiny, with a different story.


	36. Authors Note Ending

**Ok, so that was the ending of this story. How did you like it?**

**As I said, I'm going to be making a sequel to this story. **

**The name of it will be ****Chasing the Stars, an Impossible Task**

**Lame title, I know, but it goes with the story**

**So, I hope you all enjoyed this story. **

**Thank you for your support, I wouldn't have been able to finish this story without the support of all of you :3**


End file.
